


Источник вдохновения

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одним утром Кобб отвечает на странный телефонный звонок и получает не менее странное sms. После чего все летит к чертям с головокружительной скоростью. Поможет ли ему воссоединение со старой командой или только все ухудшит. И против кого он борется на этот раз?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Звонки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Source of Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161698) by [Nonesane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane). 



_Он наливает два стакана скотча вместо одного и смеется над своими жалкими надеждами._  
_— Человек может мечтать о большем, ведь так? — бормочет он в стакан, скривившись от двусмысленности собственных слов._  
_Игла жалит его в шею, и это так странно._  
_На этот раз под сомкнутыми веками его не ждут ни небоскребы, ни первоклассные отели — только тьма._

***

Погода была теплой и пасмурной. У любимой булочки был слегка необычный вкус, и он скорее по привычке, чем от реального беспокойства, стал восстанавливать в памяти все свои шаги. Образ Филлипы, выбирающейся из машины и спешащей к друзьям, развеял подозрения и успокоил нервы.  
Выходя из кондитерской с недоеденной булкой в руке, он припомнил короткую, но бурную истерику Джеймса из-за недосмотренных мультиков.  
Проходя мимо той чертовой кафешки, он прокручивал в памяти, как готовил завтрак. Кафешка всегда была открыта, несмотря ни на время года, ни на погоду, сейчас одна-единственная посетительница потягивала мокко. Хорошо знакомые глаза, прожигающий взгляд поверх бумажного стаканчика. Он помахал ей как можно дружелюбнее.  
 _Проснись_ , пронеслось в голове, когда он вошел в здание. В офисе все было как всегда: его сослуживцы вливали в себя кофе.  
— Утро доброе, Дом, — окликнула его Ребекка, отсалютовав кружкой с надписью «Лучшей маме на свете».  
— Доброе, — пробормотал он, пытаясь ладонью вытряхнуть крошки из бороды. Он остановился напротив полок, которые теперь были «его».  
— Кто мой первый пациент?  
— Я что, похожа на секретаршу? — пробормотала Ребекка уже не так душевно. — Дэйв сказал, тебе что-то пришло на почту.  
— Ага.  
Он окинул взглядом кипу бумаг. Неважно, как долго он сидел над ними по вечерам, — на утро они снова непонятным образом оказывались у него на полках. Он проговаривал про себя имена, читая истории болезни, задумчиво хмурил брови.  
Ребекка допила свой кофе и поднялась со стула.  
— Есть повторные обращения?  
— Хмм? А, нет, практически. Двое во вторник и один в пятницу, остальные первый раз.  
Ребекка коротко кивнула в ответ. Глазами она стрельнула в сторону настенных часов в другом конце комнаты — стрелки неумолимо приближались к девяти часам.  
Как только длинная стрелка подпрыгнула к двенадцати, Ребекка поставила чашку между фотографиями своих сыновей, еще раз ободряюще кивнула Коббу и отправилась в приемный покой.  
— Мистер Кобб?  
Кобб постарался непринужденно улыбнуться.  
— Да, Анас?  
Тот возник в двери напротив вестибюля. У Анаса были коротко стриженые волосы и непропорционально длинные руки и ноги, и от этого он был похож на подростка. Глядя на Анаса, Кобб всегда вспоминал Артура, просто потому, что тот был ни разу на Анаса не похож.  
— Мне очень неловко, — начал Анас, потирая шею. — Я просто… ну, просто… Я заметил, что у вас нет пациентов до 10, и я подумал, я…  
Уголок рта Кобба пополз вверх, а одна из бровей поднялась в немом вопросе.  
Анас залился краской.  
— Да, значит. Не могли бы вы… посидеть за меня на телефоне? На один час. Я обещал своей девушке … это займет один час, клянусь. Это надо обязательно сделать сегодня. Я…  
— Увидимся через час, — сказал Кобб, прерывая его лепет, за что был вознагражден ослепительной улыбкой.  
Анас исчез так же быстро, как и появился, а Кобб уселся рядом с телефоном. Он вычеркнул имя Анаса из списка, лежавшего рядом с черным лакированным аппаратом, и приготовился целый час разглядывать стены.  
И именно в этот момент зазвонил его мобильный, оставшийся в кармане висевшей у двери куртки.  
Сам виноват, подумал он, глубоко вздохнув. Он снова встал и, обогнув кофе-машину, стал копаться в карманах.  
В мобильнике обнаружилось смс, отправленное с неизвестного номера. Он пробежался по нему взглядом и недоуменно нахмурился. Он уже собирался нажать на «ответить», но в этот момент зазвонил рабочий телефон.  
Он машинально поднял трубку, все его внимание было сосредоточено на сообщении.  
— Да?  
— Мистер Кобб? — спросила Кэри из приемной высоким дрожащим голосом.  
— Слушаю.  
— Простите, я не хотела вас беспокоить, но тут мужчина на второй линии. Он немного странный, если вы понимаете, о чем я, — она сопроводила свои слова нервным смешком. — Я просто подумала, что если с ним поговорит мужчина, может быть, он расскажет что-то, ну, вы понимаете? Скорей всего, он просто извращенец, но я уже как-то ошибалась.  
— Ясно, — ответил Кобб, оторвав взгляд от мобильного телефона. — Соединяйте.  
— Одну секунду!  
Линия на мгновенье умерла, а затем тишина сменилась тяжелым прерывистым дыханием. Кобб вздохнул.  
— Алло?  
Ответили на удивление быстро.  
— Вы врач?  
— Доминик Кобб — дрим-терапевт, — представился Кобб. — Если вам нужна медицинская помощь, сэр, то лучше позвоните 911.  
Мужчина на другом конце провода вздохнул с облегчением, а затем издал полный отчаяния стон.  
— Они не могут мне помочь. Послушайте, у меня мало времени…  
— Сэр, мы консультационный центр. Если вам угрожает опасность, позвоните 911, — повторил Кобб, потирая лоб. Еще немного, и у него начнется мигрень.  
— Послушайте! — на грани истерики прошипел мужчина. — У меня провалы в памяти. Только на этой неделе я потерял шесть часов! И полчаса назад я, кажется, пытался изнасиловать сына своего друга. Мальчику всего восемь лет! Если вы не…  
Кобб замер, все еще держась за голову. Он взглянул вниз на свой мобильник. На экране все еще отображалось сообщение.  
— Мы сейчас же пошлем за вами кого-нибудь, — он перелистнул страницу записной книжки, лежащей около телефона. — Продиктуйте, пожалуйста, свой адрес.

***

Тиффани Купер прикончила уже третий мокко за этот день. Еще одна чашка, и ее руки будут трястись до самого вечера.  
Кафе было почти пустым. В углу сидели подростки, которые наверняка прогуливали школу. Пожилая дама остановилась, чтобы выпить чашку чая и покормить голубей. Не считая их, Купер сидела в одиночестве и уже начала ловить на себе подозрительные взгляды официантки. Она чертыхнулась и нажала на повторный вызов.  
— Давай же, давай, — пробормотала она своему телефону, барабаня пальцами по столешнице и тяжело глядя на настырную официантку. Она махнула рукой, чтобы принесли еще мокко.  
На линии раздался мягкий щелчок, и сонный голос ответил:  
— Эрнандез слушает.  
Купер заскрежетала зубами.  
— Где, блин, тебя носит? — прорычала она, едва не срываясь на крик. — Я торчу здесь уже хрен знает сколько времени.  
— Черт, прости. Вчера ночью была моя смена. Джерри должен был меня заменить.  
— Джерри занят, — отрезала Купер и чуть не обожгла себе губы новой порцией кофе. — Сказал, что освободится только на следующей неделе.  
— Зараза, — все так же сонно пробормотала Эрнандез. — От меня толку не будет, если я не посплю еще хотя бы два часа. Когда тебе надо быть на работе?  
Купер зло посмотрела в чашку.  
— Я взяла отгул на неделю.  
— Боже, Тифф, скажи мне честно, ты ведь не собираешься угробить свои выходные, следя за этим козлом, правда?  
Купер чуть не подавилась кофе, не зная, то ли проглотить, то ли выплюнуть.  
— Тифф, иди домой. Правда, говорю тебе: иди домой. Он не примется крошить всех направо и налево, если ты возьмешь себе неделю отдыха.  
— Иц…  
— Нет, — на удивление твердо для проснувшегося лишь наполовину человека перебила ее Эрнандез. — Ты идешь домой и… и читаешь книгу, или что вы, роботы, там делаете, и отдыхаешь. Вечером я заеду убедиться, что он никого не укокошил. Так что, ради всего святого, иди домой!  
На линии опять щелкнуло. Послышались короткие гудки.  
Купер на какое-то время застыла, гипнотизируя стаканчик, и наконец выдохнула:  
— Вот засада.

***

В офисе царила гробовая тишина. Казалось, урони булавку, и грохот от ее падения сотрясет все здание.  
— Так, давай сначала, почему ты посчитал это хорошей идеей? — простонала Ребекка, схватившись за голову.  
Кобб, сгорбившись, прислонился к столу — виноватым он не выглядел. Дэйв и Анас сидели на стульях для посетителей. Никто не хотел смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
— Ты же знаешь, что у нас нет для этого соответствующего оборудования, — продолжила Ребекка, глядя на Кобба сквозь растопыренные пальцы. — Нас по судам затаскают!  
Кобб промолчал. Вместо ответа он еще сильнее привалился к столу, почти уселся, и встретился взглядом с Ребеккой.  
— И что мы сделаем? — наконец произнес Анас, когда между Коббом и Ребеккой уже чуть ли не начало искрить.  
На вопрос отреагировал только Дэйв — он повернулся к Анасу и вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— То есть, — продолжил Анас, смотря то на стену, то на Кобба, то на собственные руки, — у нас этот парень, и он не в лучшей форме…  
— Не в лучшей форме? Боже, это мягко говоря! — прервал его Дэйв, закатывая глаза. — Мужик настолько нестабилен, что я не успеваю отслеживать смену его личностей. Когда я видел его в последний раз, он сидел, пялился на дверь и улыбался как идиот. И пока я за ним наблюдал, он, по-моему, даже не моргнул ни разу. — Он слегка потряс головой и натянуто улыбнулся. — Жуткий тип.  
— Можешь повторить это еще раз, — прошептал Анас, сжав пальцы так сильно, будто держал ими тайну вечной жизни. — Но он здесь, и мы не знаем, как связаться с его родственниками, и он настолько не в своем уме, что мы не можем его никуда отправить. Так что… что мы будем с ним делать?  
— Да, Дом. Что мы, черт возьми, будем с ним делать?  
— У меня есть план.  
Брови Дэйва взлетели почти до линии роста волос.  
— Правда что ли? И что за план? Мы все внимание!  
Оттолкнувшись от стола, Кобб подошел к белой доске, висящей на дальней стене, и взял один из маркеров.  
— Что я могу сказать, у нас есть пациент с внезапным асоциальным поведением, амнезией и тем, что мы определили как диссоциативное расстройство личности. — Он обвел каждый симптом. — Итак, что их связывает?  
— Травма, — сказал Анас.  
— Наркотики, — заявил Дэйв.  
Кобб молча записал на доске их версии.  
Позади Ребекка издала еще один тяжелый вздох.  
— Или же в детстве мама уделяла ему недостаточно внимания! Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, как тяжело понять причину расстройства личности, не имея медицинской карты больного и ничего не зная о его прошлом! Мы психоаналитики, а ему нужна интенсивная терапия, в идеале еще со _вчерашнего дня!_  
Вместо ответа Кобб вывел на доске — психиатрическое обследование. Ребекка практически зарычала.  
— Мне прекрасно известно о всех трудностях этого дела, — тихо сказал Кобб, будто обращался к себе, а не к коллегам. — Я также знаю, что пациенты с расстройством личности обычно не догадываются о своей болезни, и поэтому не ищут помощи, по крайней мере, на такой запущенной стадии.  
— Психологическая защита? — предложил Анас.  
— Не случается внезапно.  
— А собственно, откуда ты знаешь, что это произошло вчера? — опередив Ребекку, спросил Дэйв. — У нас нет медкарты больного, не забыл?  
Кобб никак не отреагировал, лишь слегка поменял свою позу.  
— Я думал, это очевидно.  
— Не используй слова, значения которых не знаешь, — пробормотала Ребекка куда-то в стол, не поднимая головы. — Из всего этого очевидно только одно — тебе не следовало привозить его сюда!  
Кобб потер лоб и переступил с ноги на ногу. Опустив руку с маркером, он посмотрел на Ребекку.  
— У него есть друг, кто-то, кого он назвал своим лучшим другом, кто оставил его наедине со своим восьмилетним ребенком. Когда случился приступ, пациент запаниковал и сам обратился за помощью, хотя было бы более ожидаемо, если бы он все проигнорировал. Это — и тот факт, что сейчас он представляет собой пускающее слюни ничтожество, перескакивая с одной личности на другую, — является хорошим основанием предположить, что он никогда не вел себя так прежде.  
— А почему ты считаешь, что во время того звонка он говорил правду?  
Кобб уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут снова затрещал телефон.  
— Анас, будь добр, сними трубку.  
Анас, в отличие от Кобба, когда к нему обратились, быстро вскочил со стула… Он схватил трубку и чуть не уронил ее перед тем, как неровно ответить:  
— А-алло?  
Никто не проронил ни слова, когда Анас ахнул, а затем молча закивал, вслушиваясь. Когда он повесил трубку, все выжидающе посмотрели на него. Анас выглядел как громом пораженный.  
— Народ, вы не представляете, кто наш пациент!  
— Да неужели! — сказал Дэйв, опять закатывая глаза.  
Анас не отреагировал на сарказм, он так и стоял с открытым ртом и пялился в пространство, затем полуобморочным голосом произнес:  
— Кэри говорит, это Тадж Бахш Найар.  
Все трое недоуменно посмотрели на него.  
— Кто?  
— Тадж Бахш Найар! — повторил Анас, ловя на себе все те же непонимающие взгляды. — Ну, знаете, автор бестселлеров Найар, продавший несколько миллионов копий своих книг. — Реакция его слушателей не изменилась. — Ну же!  
Дэйв пожал плечами.  
— Я не любитель беллетристики, простите.  
— Хотела бы я, чтобы у меня было на это время, — пробормотала Ребекка, глядя на фото на столе. — Я едва успеваю посмотреть телевизор, что уж говорить о художественной литературе.  
Все уставились на Кобба, тот моргнул и беспомощно махнул рукой, мол, не смотрите на меня, я-то тут причем?  
— Ах, — удивленно воскликнул Анас. — Похоже, в универе мне все-таки промыли мозги. Я прослушал курс английской литературы, и мой профессор буквально боготворил книги Найара. Пришлось осилить все за четыре месяца.  
Дэйв почесал подбородок, зарываясь пальцами в то непонятно-коричневое, что он называл бородой.  
— Значит, ты знаешь всю библиографию этого чувака, но не узнал его в лицо?  
Анас медленно выдохнул.  
— Его лица не было на обложках, ясно? — он помолчал. — Ладно, может быть, попадалось одно фото, или два. Но он не публиковался лет пять как минимум. Последняя его книга вышла за три года до того, как я пошел в колледж. — Боюсь представить, как сильно горевал мой профессор. — Внезапно Анас собрался, принял решительный вид, расправил плечи. Его глаза будто озарились светом, словно еще немного — и над его головой загорится мультяшная лампочка. — Ну конечно же!  
Никто еще не успел прокомментировать его возглас, как Анас бросился к своему столу, хотя на нем всегда складировались истории больных, и выудил свой лэптоп из-под пачки рецептов и коробки с печеньем. Дэйв схватил печенье до того, как оно успело укатиться на пол.  
— Потрудись поделиться с нами, что тебя осенило?  
Его слова потонули в ожесточенном стуке по клавишам. Анас так сосредоточенно вводил пароль, что даже высунул кончик языка. Ребекка прочистила горло.  
— А? — отсутствующе сказал Анас, закончив печатать и звонко нажав на ввод. — Небольшая прогулка по википедии и… — Он прервался и опять полностью сосредоточил внимание на мониторе, его глаза метались справа налево. Через минуту или две он расслабился и отстранился от стола.  
— Да, как я и думал! Согласно этой статье, Тадж Бахш Найар только что сообщил, что скоро выпустит новую книгу, это было прямо вчера. И, судя по аннотации, главный герой страдает расстройством личности.  
— И как это к нам относится? — спросил Дэйв. Крошки от печенья покрывали всю его бороду.  
Кобб подошел к столу и навис над Анасом, глядя в лэптоп.  
— Может быть, что это просто пиар-ход.  
— Еще лучше! — воскликнула Ребекка. — Теперь у нас на руках может быть как полный псих, так и самовлюбленный говнюк, который Анасу в дедушки годится, и мы не имеем понятия, что делать дальше. День с каждой секундой становится все лучше и лучше, правда?  
— Да уж, такое чувство, что нас вые… — Дэйв прикусил язык, когда поймал взгляд Ребекки. — Ох, забей, Ребекка! Твои дети сейчас далеко отсюда, так ведь?  
Ее взгляд не смягчился.  
— Это не значит, что здесь матерятся.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Дэйв примиряющее поднял руки. — Мы в затруднительном положении, так лучше? Или тебя и это напрягает?  
— Перестань, — проворчала она, затем ее глаза метнулись к Коббу. — Дом, что ты делаешь?  
Кобб замер с мобильником в одной руке, другая его рука тянулась к офисному телефону. Какое-то мгновенье он выглядел мальчишкой, пойманным за попыткой стащить конфетку, но быстро пришел в себя.  
— У меня есть старый друг, он работает с группой психиатров. И за ним должок.  
— Удобно, — пробормотал Дэйв, доедая последнее печенье.  
Кобб не ответил, вместо этого он нажал на входящие и стал набирать высветившийся номер.  
Опять в комнате повисло неловкое молчание, Кобб нажал на кнопку громкой связи. Звуки набора заполнили тишину.  
После двух гудков на линии раздался щелчок, и мужской голос произнес:  
— Слегка занят, Дом, что случилось?  
Кобб улыбнулся, но его улыбка не коснулась глаз.  
— Я звоню с работы, так что я тоже спешу. Помнишь, ты обещал мне бесплатный прием?  
На другом конце линии послышался шелест от перетасовки бумаг, затем раздался ответ:  
— Прием?  
— Бесплатное психиатрическое обследование, — пояснил Дом, смотря на телефон. — По крайней мере, так было месяц назад, берешь свои слова обратно?  
Опять зашуршала бумага.  
— Конечно нет, — заверил голос Кобба и всех собравшихся в комнате. — Ты в любое время можешь открыть мне свою душу. Если хочешь, я могу отменить послеобеденную встречу.  
— Вообще-то… — начал Кобб, затем помедлил, задумавшись. — Не мог бы ты приехать сюда вместе со своей командой?  
На этот раз обошлось без шелеста бумаги, на другом конце провода на добрых тридцать секунд повисло молчание.  
— Для тебя?  
Казалось, в голосе появилась легкая дрожь, но что ее вызвало, веселье или беспокойство, понять было невозможно.  
Кобб нервно хохотнул, как будто он смеялся над шуткой, понятной только им двоим, да и была она не такой уж и смешной.  
— Нет, не беспокойся. У нас появился пациент, и мы не можем поставить диагноз, а ему срочно необходимо лечение. Нам действительно поможет, если ты…  
— Я сейчас же проверю их графики работы, — перебил его мужчина. На заднем плане опять зашелестели бумаги. — Позвоню после обеда.  
Кобб расслабил плечи, до этого момента он задирал их чуть ли не до ушей.  
— Спасибо, Артур, ты мой спаситель!  
— Будто я этого не знаю, — сказал Артур и повесил трубку.  
— Итак… — начал Анас, когда понял, что никто не собирается говорить, — теперь все в порядке?  
— Похоже на то, — проворчал Дэйв, очищая бороду от застрявших в ней крошек. — И это значит, мы можем больше не оплакивать свою судьбу.  
Все посмотрели на Ребекку, та хмыкнула и примиряюще подняла руку.  
— Ладно. У нас все в порядке, если только друг Кобба знает, что делает.  
— Он знает, — тут же подтвердил Кобб. Сейчас он выглядел более расслабленным, исчезла морщинка между бровями.  
Повисло молчание.  
— Тогда, думаю, меня ждут пациенты, — наконец сказал Анас. — Увидимся позже!  
Он почти выбежал из комнаты. Дэйв едва успел поймать дверь, пока она не ударила его в лицо.  
— У меня нет пациентов, но я жутко хочу жрать. Слишком много переживаний. Ты идешь?  
Ребекка встала и потянулась.  
— Да, подожди секунду, я спрячу документы в ящик.  
Вниманием Кобба опять завладел мобильный телефон, он быстро пролистывал папку с входящими сообщениями.  
— Идите, я вас догоню.  
Закрыв свой стол, Ребекка ушла с Дэйвом.  
— Меня до сих пор смущает одна вещь, — сказала Ребекка, когда они проходили приемный покой.  
— Неужели? — вздохнул Дэйв и выкинул скомканную упаковку от печенья в урну.  
Ребекка не заметила его раздраженного тона или сделала вид.  
— Я просто считаю, что либо пациент симулирует и делает это чудовищно правдоподобно, либо у него передозировка какой-то дряни, что вполне может быть. Он пытался убить сына лучшего друга, и затем первая его мысль — позвонить в дрим-центр, в котором он ни разу не был?  
— Хороший вопрос, — согласился Дэйв тоном, ясно говорящим: «Я перестал тебя слушать десять минут назад». — Давай обсудим это за ланчем?  
Ребекка последний раз кинула взгляд на Кобба: тот все так же неподвижно сидел за столом.  
— Да, — сказала она, не отрывая от Кобба глаз. — Ланч звучит хорошо. Ты угощаешь.

***

Квартира была маленькая и стерильная, как больничная палата, только почему-то покрашенная в желтый и бежевый цвет. Купер с книгой на коленях сидела на стуле, таком нескладном, что ему было самое место на картинах Пикассо.  
Она перевернула страницу и потянулась за стаканом с водой, что стоял рядом на кофейном столике, когда ее нагрудный карман завибрировал и зазвенел.  
Выругавшись себе под нос, она потянулась к телефону, другой рукой осторожно закрывая книгу.  
— Я обещала отдохнуть, вот и отдыхаю, — пробубнила она в микрофон. — Не надо меня проверять! У меня есть книга и все такое!  
— О да, это здорово, — сказала Эрнандез на другом конце линии. — Но я не поэтому звоню. Здесь произошло… — она сделала паузу, как будто не могла подобрать нужное слово. — Событие.  
Купер резко выпрямилась, как будто к ее стулу подвели электрический ток.  
— Скоро буду.

***

Мобильный телефон, брошенный на кофейный столик и погребенный под грудой учебников, уже целых три минуты играл мелодию из фильма «Миссия Невыполнима». Наконец Ариадна соизволила ответить.  
— Было бы здорово, но я не могу. Ты же знаешь, я пишу диссертацию, — сказала она еще до того, как человек на другом конце телефона смог перевести дыхание и сказать привет. Где-то в районе ее лодыжек довольно мурлыкнула черно-белая кошка.  
— Тогда ты будешь рада услышать, что я тебе предлагаю. Ты сможешь использовать это для своей диссертации, над которой ты, без сомнения, работаешь, пока мы с тобой говорим, — самодовольно усмехнулся Артур где-то за океаном или на другом конце континента.  
Кто знает, где он залег в этот раз?  
Ариадна уменьшила звук в телевизоре.  
— Ты нашел нам легальную работу?  
Голос в телефонной трубке стал еще самодовольнее.  
— Скажем так, я знаю одного человека.  
— Кобб нашел нам легальную работу?  
— Бог свидетель, — сухо произнес Артур. — Ты в деле?  
Теперь настала очередь Ариадны ухмыляться.  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь?  
— Пока мы говорили, я заказал тебе билет. В шесть будь в аэропорту.  
И, конечно, этот невыносимый человек повесил трубку до того, как она успела вставить хотя бы одно слово.  
Ариадна села и уставилась на темный дисплей своего телефона. Затем пробежалась глазами по разбросанной по всем углам одежде, наполовину съеденной коробке с китайской едой и спящей кошке, свернувшейся калачиком у ее ног.  
Наконец она сняла блок и нажала быстрый набор. Трубку сняли уже на третьем гудке.  
— Привет, Мари! Это несколько неожиданно, но ты можешь посидеть с моей кошкой пару дней?

  



	2. Вызов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> бесконечная любовь к Бьянке за вычитанный текст ♥

_– Они что-то скрывают, – заявляет он и начинает ходить взад-вперед. – Ты что-то скрываешь?_  
_Имс дарит ему самую искреннюю улыбку, какую только может изобразить._  
_– Я? Я хоть раз от тебя что-то скрывал?_  
_Усмешка._  
_– Ох, пожалуйста, даже не начинай._  
_– Не начинать что?_  
_– Это._

***

Удобный красный диван, на которой могли поместиться пять человек, и игрушки, раскиданные по углам, придавали гостиной домашний уют. Комната казалась местом, в котором можно было хорошо отдохнуть после тяжелого рабочего дня — предварительно убедившись, что не наступишь на куклу или игрушечную машинку.  
Кобб поставил по кружке чая для каждого из трех гостей и уселся в кресло напротив дивана.  
— Сколько всего! — радостно воскликнула Ариадна, поднимая свою кружку. Та была украшена маленькими ракушками, узор лишь самую малость отличался от парадокса Пенроуза. На дне кружки красовались инициалы Д.К. и дата — пять месяцев назад. — Дай угадаю — ты помогал Джеймсу ее делать?  
— Это его дедушка во всем виноват, — ответил Кобб, потягивая свой чай из ярко-розовой кружки. Надпись на кружке утверждала, что ее создательница «очень любит своего папочку».  
— Не то чтобы я хотел помешать идиллическому воссоединению, — Юсуф вернул чашку на поднос, — но мне казалось, мы тут по делу.  
Кобб подул на свой чай перед тем, как ответить:  
— Это так, и… — он замолчал и посмотрел на Артура, который до сих пор не проронил ни слова, — и я очень благодарен, что вы нашли время приехать. Я не смогу много заплатить…  
— Ты шутишь? Ты предлагаешь легальную работу, ты оплатил перелет, еду и жилье. Как мы можем просить еще и денег? — жизнерадостно запротестовала Ариадна.  
Юсуф снова открыл рот, но, наткнувшись на красноречивый взгляд Артура, промолчал.  
Кобб бережно опустил свою кружку на поднос.  
— Когда приедет Имс? — спросил он.  
— Он в пути, — Артур разглядывал нетронутый чай. — Ему нужно закончить кое-какие дела.  
— Итак, с чем мы имеем дело? — снова вклинилась Ариадна, широко улыбаясь. — Артур был не слишком разговорчив.  
— Что ж, — ответная улыбка Кобба была почти снисходительной. Он поднялся со стула, достал с верхней полки ближайшего шкафа папку и разложил ее содержимое на столе. — Вот наша работа.  
Ариадна задохнулась, как выловленная из воды рыба.  
— Ты… этого не может быть! — наконец выдавила она и неловко засмеялась. — Это же Тадж Бахш Найар! Он даже не живет в этом штате, и, если на то пошло, у него хватит денег, чтобы купить собственный госпиталь. Зачем ему ехать в центр дрим-терапии через полстраны? И вообще, почему центр дрим-терапии?  
Юсуф согласно кивнул: он был так же ошарашен, как и Ариадна. Единственным, на кого ситуация, казалось, не произвела впечатления, был Артур. Он просто пожал плечами.  
— Может быть, он слышал, что Кобб лучший, — Артур взял один из документов, быстро пробегаясь глазами от первой до последней строчки. — И он, очевидно, уже был в городе — его доставили в центр всего за полчаса.  
Ариадна перевела взгляд с Кобба, медленно покачавшего головой, на уже поглощенного материалами дела Артура, поджала губы и нахмурилась, но промолчала.  
— Кого ты за ним послал? — мрачно спросил Юсуф. — Я уверен, что скорая или полиция определили бы его в более… подходящее место.  
Кобб осторожно отлепил свою кружку от подноса.  
— У нас есть сервис для пожилых пациентов. Одна из машин была свободна.  
— Все равно это не объясняет, как близкие позволили человеку, у которого только что был нервный срыв, позвонить вам, а затем отправили его в учреждение, которое даже не занимается подобными случаями, — сказала Ариадна и обняла свою кружку ладонями, будто пытаясь их согреть.  
— Они сами позвонили, — произнес Артур, поднимая бумагу с небольшой пометкой в верхнем правом углу. — Секретарь центра дрим-терапии записала, что друг мистера Найара, — Артур прищурился, пытаясь разобрать кривой почерк, — мистер Курт Вагнер, позвонил семейному доктору мистера Найара сразу после срыва. Тем не менее, Найар все равно в итоге оказался в дрим-центре.  
Ариадна скрестила руки на груди.  
— У меня складывается впечатление, что меня пытаются во что-то втянуть, — пробормотала она, глядя на Кобба.  
Кобб вскинул руки, сдаваясь.  
— Слушай, я не знаю почему — и я не уверен, что хочу знать, — но личный врач мистера Найара дал нам неделю на его лечение. Потом его отправят в «подходящее место», как точно подметил Юсуф. Все совершенно легально! Ни на кого не будут подавать в суд за незаконную медицинскую практику! — Кобб сделал паузу, уверенно встречая взгляд Ариадны. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я стану всем рисковать?  
Ариадна мерила его взглядом добрых десять секунд.  
— Лучше бы ты меня не обманывал, потому что я собираюсь использовать этот материал в научной работе. И я не хочу придумывать нелепые объяснения, как я здесь оказалась и с кем работала.  
— Итак, — вмешался Артур, собирая документы в аккуратную стопку, — давайте приступим к делу.

***

 _«…Артур, ты мой спаситель!»_  
Старомодное звукозаписывающее устройство проиграло пленку до конца. Трое напряженно сидящих вокруг него людей глубоко вздохнули почти в унисон, но отнюдь не от облегчения.  
— А вы говорили, что я сбрендила, установив прослушку на их офисный телефон, — одна из женщин положила ногу на ногу и тряхнула головой так, что волосы, собранные в тугой хвост на затылке, задели плечо сидящего рядом мужчины.  
— Ладно, Тифф, ты чертов гений, — застонала другая женщина, прожигая магнитофон тяжелым взглядом. — Но мы все равно не можем использовать эту запись как улику в случае суда, у тебя не было официального разрешения. Ты же это понимаешь?  
— По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что должны быть начеку, — вмешался мужчина. — Если это тот самый Артур, о котором я думаю, значит, пациент — следующая цель Кобба.  
Первая женщина — Тифф, или агент Купер, как она предпочитала себя называть, вдохнула.  
— Что тебе известно?  
Мужчина, также известный как агент Джереми Барнс, открыл лежащий рядом с магнитофоном ноутбук и несколькими щелчками мыши вошел в защищенную папку на рабочем столе.  
— Обычно я не таскаю эти данные с собой. Никогда не знаешь, кто захочет порыться у тебя в компьютере, правда? Но я подумал, вам будет интересно узнать, что я смог накопать. — Папка содержала три текстовых документа, озаглавленных «К», «А» и «Остальные». Барнс дважды щелкнул по документу «А». — Может, это и не выглядит внушительно, но это больше, чем есть у кого-либо.  
— И что же это такое? — осведомилась полная скепсиса Купер.  
— Это, мои дорогие друзья, — театрально начал Барнс, — вся информация, какую мне удалось раскопать на единственного известного нам сообщника Кобба — человека, без которого он не обходится ни в одном своем деле.  
Брови Купер поползли вверх.  
— То есть ты имеешь в виду, что этот Артур — его…  
— Его координатор, да.  
— А остальные?  
Барнс тяжело вздохнул.  
— На них нет ничего существенного. Полиция их не задерживала — правда, я не смог получить всю информацию по неизвестному мужчине, но у девчонки нет даже штрафов за неправильную парковку. Может, ее вообще взяли для отвода глаз, но я могу ошибаться.  
— Это просто ужасно! — пробормотала вторая женщина, агент Ицияр Эрнандез.  
Купер фыркнула, удивленно вскинув брови.  
— Вот уж не думал, что ты спасуешь перед такой мелочью, Иц, — заметил Барнс.  
Эрнандез окинула обоих невеселым взглядом.  
— Я не пасую, просто меня бесит, что у нас есть целых два парня, за которыми мы гонялись полгода, и ни одного способа их прижать.  
— Не говори так, — возмутился Барнс, двигая свой ноутбук в сторону Купер.  
— И почему же? — спросила Эрнандез.  
Ее костяшки побелели — так сильно она сжимала пальцы в кулаки.  
— Потому что у нас есть способ их прижать, — ответил Барн и ухмыльнулся шире Чеширского кота.  
Эрнандез сощурилась и разжала кулаки.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Барнс продолжал ухмыляться.  
— Скажем так, у меня есть приятель, и он занимает довольно высокий пост в правоохранительных органах. Мы начнем расследование, и если найдем что-нибудь интересное, он сможет подтвердить, что с самого начала у нас были санкции. Вроде как он посчитал все это дело подозрительным — очевидно, кто-то из родственников друга Найара позвонил в полицию до того как связаться с дрим-центром или личным врачом. Так что если мы что-нибудь найдем, у нас будет официальное разрешение, раз уж это связано с дрим-технологией. А если нет — Кобб все равно ничего не заподозрит и, возможно, предпримет что-нибудь позже.  
Лицо Эрнандез засияло, как рождественская елка.  
— Джереми Барнс, я говорила тебе сегодня, что я тебя обожаю?  
— Ты его захвалишь, — заметила Купер при виде довольного Барнса. — Что еще у нас есть?  
Эрнандез передернула плечами.  
— У меня ничего, Бюро не давало мне спуску всю неделю.  
— Интересно, как ему удалось без проблем доставить пациента, — пробормотал Барнс, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Это не так-то просто сделать, не подняв шуму. У вас есть какие-нибудь догадки? — спросил он и с надеждой посмотрел на Купер.  
— Пока не знаю, — ответила та. Не отрывая взгляда от монитора, она начала писать в раскрытом на коленях блокноте. — Но не думаю, что это дело рук Кобба. Найар дал взятку — на позапрошлой неделе на счет его личного врача поступила крупная сумма. Пока неизвестно, за что, но это моя единственная зацепка.  
Она закончила писать, резко щелкнула ручкой и вернула Барнсу ноутбук.  
Эрнандез коротко кивнула.  
— Если это все, что у нас есть… — она неопределенно повела рукой. — Что ж, нет смысла торчать здесь дальше, меня ждет официальная работа. Мой напарник оборется, если я не покажусь и не сделаю свою часть.  
Барнс выключил ноутбук и закрыл крышку.  
— Мне нужно закончить отчеты, но думаю, завтра я смогу проследить хотя бы за одним из этих ребят.  
— Хорошо.  
И после этого агенты разошлись.

***

— Значит, ты и есть знаменитый Артур, — произнесла женщина, которую Кобб представил как «Ребекка», как только команда расположилась в комнате отдыха. — Я думала, ты более… — она замолчала, задумчиво хмурясь и откидываясь на спинку стула.  
— Впечатляющий? — услужливо подсказала Ариадна, плюхаясь в самое удобное на вид кресло — большого, черного монстра рядом со столом, заваленным — точнее, похороненным — под бумагами.  
Артур закатил глаза и уселся рядом с Ариадной. Кажется, он даже немного покраснел. Дипломат, который он не выпускал из рук с момента получения багажа в аэропорту, теперь красовался поверх горы бумаг в центре стола.  
— Я собиралась сказать старше, — вставила Ребекка с веселой ухмылкой. — А тот таинственный член команды, которого мы ждем, — он тоже только что из школы?  
Кобб покачал головой и ответил прежде, чем Артур или Ариадна успели открыть рот:  
— Мистер Имс — мой давний коллега. И не позволяй мальчишескому очарованию мистера Уэйна обмануть тебя — он в деле дольше, чем Анас.  
Ребекка окинула Артура еще одним оценивающим взглядом, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Жаль разочаровывать тебя, Доминик, но сравнение с интерном не очень обнадеживает.  
Артур вернул ее ухмылку с самым независимым видом. Юсуф, однако, явно наслаждался представлением, как и Ариадна.  
— Что ж, я вас оставлю, можете приступать к работе, — сказала Ребекка, как только стало ясно, что никто не собирается поддерживать разговор. — Позовите меня, если вам что-нибудь понадобиться. Я буду с пациентами в течение всего дня, но я уверена, регистратура найдет меня, если что.  
— Было приятно познакомиться! — крикнула Ариадна ей вслед, а затем повернулась к Коббу. — Итак, где вы держите пациентов?  
— Следуйте за мной.  
Кобб вышел из комнаты, даже не оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, следуют ли за ним остальные.  
Пройдя приемный покой, они оказались в типичном больничном коридоре: длинном, со стенами непонятного скучного цвета. Некоторые двери были закрыты, рядом с ними стояли стулья — в основном, пустые, и только в конце коридора на одном сидел мужчина и разгадывал кроссворд.  
— Все в порядке, Дэйв? — спросил Кобб, остановившись рядом с мужчиной.  
Перед тем, как ответить, тот заполнил еще один столбец.  
— Неплохо, насколько это возможно. Он пока ничего не натворил, но мы за ним приглядываем. И результаты анализов будут через пару часов.  
— Анализы? — спросила Ариадна, когда Кобб открыл дверь. — Какие анализы?  
— Обычное обследование работы мозга и анализ крови, — без выражения ответил Кобб. — Семейный доктор настоял, сказал, это поможет.  
Краем глаза Ариадна увидела, как после этих слов Кобба Артур запнулся на полушаге и побледнел. Ариадна послала ему вопросительный взгляд, но Артур быстро взял себя в руки и ответил только приподнятой бровью. Ариадна промолчала — возможно, потому, что в этот момент она увидела пациента.  
Найар находился в ужасном состоянии — другими словами это было не описать. Он сидел в углу, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и что-то бормотал себе под нос. Его широко распахнутые немигающие глаза смотрели вперед. Одежда выглядела так, будто он носил ее дня три, не снимая — хотя, очевидно, голубую больничную робу и такие же штаны ему выдали только вчера.  
Услышав щелчок закрывшейся за ними двери, Найар взглянул вверх — и заметил металлический кейс в руках Артура. Бессвязное бормотание тут же изменилось на торопливое:  
— О Боже, да! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
Никто не пошевелился.  
— Почему вы его не связали? — прошипел Артур.  
— Это противозаконно, — тихо ответил Кобб, глядя на пациента. — Мы не имеем права удерживать пациентов против воли. Мы даже не можем запереть дверь.  
Ариадна нахмурилась.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что если он захочет выйти — вы не станете ему препятствовать?  
— Мы можем уговорить его вернуться, но не применяя силу, — сообщил Кобб как само собой разумеющееся, а потом подошел к одной из стен и потянул за ручку у самого потолка.  
Секция стены подалась вперед и оказалась откидной кроватью.  
— И он сообщает нам об этом только сейчас, — проворчал Юсуф себе под нос и присел на кровать, осторожно поглядывая на пациента. Тот продолжал сидеть в своем углу, все еще бормоча что-то умоляющее.  
Кобб ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он проделал ту же операцию со стенами несколько раз, пока в их распоряжении не оказалось пять коек. Закончив, он протянул пациенту руку. Ариадна невольно задержала дыхание, ожидая любой реакции.  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Через секунду несчастные глаза Найара сузились, рот расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
— Это определенно будет очень интересно, — сказал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, схватил руку Кобба и встал.  
Артур поставил металлический кейс посередине комнаты, между двумя кроватями, и открыл его, выставляя на обозрение ПЭСИВ.  
— Пожалуйста, ложитесь сюда, — мягко предложил Кобб, похлопав рукой по ближайшей койке. Найар без колебания подчинился. Его рот все еще растягивала широченная акулья ухмылка. Он с интересом наблюдал, как Кобб закатывает ему рукав, вытягивает из прибора трубку и вводит иглу в запястье — так и не отводя взгляда, пока его глаза не закатились, а тело не обмякло.  
Ариадна подавила дрожь.  
— Вы уверены, что погружение — это хорошая идея? — спросила она, садясь на ближайшую к Найару кровать. — ПЭСИВ не может ему навредить? В смысле, если у него проблемы с работой мозга…  
— Нет, — ответил Артур, уже выставляя таймер. — ПЭСИВ не препятствует мозговым функциям, и действующие вещества достаточно безвредны для организма.  
— Ну, если не считать возможности больше никогда не видеть снов, — встрял Юсуф, но быстро поднял руки в знаке поражения под осуждающим взглядом Артура.  
Артур продолжал смотреть на него несколько долгих мгновений, затем нажал кнопку и поднялся.  
— Все готово.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кобб, вытягивая трубку для себя. — Я буду сновидцем. Используем стандартный макет дома, который я посылал вам вчера. Помните его?  
Ариадна и Юсуф кивнули. Ариадна улеглась на свою кровать, Юсуф просто устроился, привалившись к стене. Артур, однако, так и стоял, склонившись над устройством.  
— Артур? — спросил Кобб. Игла застыла в дюйме над его запястьем.  
— Я останусь здесь, — ответил Артур, не отрываясь от ПЭСИВа. — На случай, если Найар проснется раньше вас.  
Ариадна взглянула на Юсуфа — тот явно не собирался подключаться.  
— Разве одного человека недостаточно? — спросила она. — Снаружи охранник — ну, не охранник, просто парень, но разве они с Юсуфом не справятся, если пациент решит нам что-нибудь сделать?  
Юсуф пожал плечами. Артур ничего не сказал, просто смотрел на Кобба. Затем повторил:  
— Я остаюсь.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Кобб. — Дай нам две минуты реального времени.  
Ариадну накрыло знакомое чувство дезориентации от появления в новом месте. Целых три секунды пол и стены продолжали вращаться, пока не превратились в серый бетон.  
 _Это неправильно_ , подумала она, разглядывая мрачный коридор перед собой. Этого не было в макете.  
Крик прорезал тишину. Кричал мужчина, голос звучал подозрительно знакомо. Кобб!  
Ариадна рванула вперед прежде, чем разобралась, что происходит. В конце коридора, виднелась дверь. Ариадна никак не могла определить расстояние до нее , но каким-то образом оказалась рядом. Крики Кобба звенели в ее ушах.  
Дверь оказалась тяжелой и открывалась очень медленно. Комната за ней была залита ярким светом прикрепленной к полу лампы. Если бы Ариадна оглянулась, она поняла бы, что вся мебель прибита к потолку, — но Ариадна не оглядывалась. Все ее внимание захватил Кобб.  
Его левая рука от локтя была вывернута под странным углом, рубашка порвана и пропитана кровью — Ариадна никак не могла сообразить, где находится рана, вся одежда была покрыта темно-красными пятнами.  
— Кобб! — закричала она, бросаясь к нему. А затем — громкий выстрел и короткая острая боль, и Ариадна снова оказалась в палате Найара. Возможно, она кричала, просыпаясь, — она не помнила.  
— Эй, — знакомый голос вернул ее к реальности. Артур стоял рядом с кроватью на коленях, бледный как полотно. Он бережно держал Ариадну за руку и вглядывался в глаза. — Ты в порядке? Что произошло?  
Ариадна не обратила на него внимания.  
— Что это было?! — спросила — точнее, завопила — она, как только Кобб пробудился. — Где ты взял оружие?  
Артур нахмурился и отвернулся от Ариадны к Коббу, лежащему неподвижно и разглядывающему потолок.  
— Я был уверен, что ты идешь безоружным, — сказал он, осторожно вытаскивая иглу из запястья Кобба.  
— Так и было, — ответил Кобб и медленно сел. Рассеянно потрогал свою грудь, как будто проверял, цела ли она. — Что-то пошло не так.  
Юсуф опустился на колени рядом с ПЭСИВом. На дисплее ярко светилось оставшееся время — 1:40.  
— Мне разбудить его? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — быстро ответил Кобб.  
Но Ариадна не дала ему продолжить.  
— Почему ты меня застрелил? — потребовала она, на трясущихся ногах вставая с койки. — Я пыталась тебе помочь, зачем ты меня застрелил?  
Кобб мельком глянул на все еще неподвижного Найара.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы он добрался и до тебя.  
— Найар? — Ариадна покосилась на спящего человека. — Это сделал _он_?  
— Сделал что? — Артур попытался вклиниться в их разговор. Безуспешно.  
— Нет, не Найар. Это было что-то вроде проекции.  
Ариадна содрогнулась.  
— Проекции?  
— _Что_ она сделала?  
Кобб выпятил челюсть и отвел глаза от испытующего взгляда Артура.  
— Подсознание Найара разрывало его на куски — медленно, — холодно сказала Ариадна. Она скрестила руки на груди в надежде их немного согреть. — Во сне был жуткий беспорядок. Я оказалась в каком-то коридоре, которого не было в макете, а Кобб был в гостиной, но все… отличалось…  
Кажется, Артур побледнел.  
— Насколько отличалось?  
— Ну, для начала все было перевернуто с ног на голову.  
Что бы еще ни собирался спросить Артур, его прервал стук в дверь. В комнату заглянул улыбающийся Дейв.  
— Пришли результаты! — он замешкался, его улыбка погасла. — Эээ, все в порядке?  
— Да, — ответил Кобб за всех, — да, мы в порядке. Просто первое погружение было трудным. Отдай результаты Юсуфу, ладно?  
Дейв недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
— Да? А, да, конечно. Развлекайтесь дальше.  
И он закрыл за собой дверь. Послышались два щелчка, как будто дверь заперли на ключ и тут же открыли снова.  
В палате повисло молчание. На койке заворочался Найар.  
— Пойдем отсюда куда-нибудь? — предложил Юсуф.  
— Идите, — ответил Артур, подходя к Найару. — Я позабочусь о пациенте.  
Кобб смерил его взглядом, но затем кивнул и открыл дверь. Ариадна застыла на мгновенье, не зная, что предпринять. Юсуф же, напротив, оказался за дверью быстрее, чем кто-либо успел моргнуть.  
Бросив последний взгляд через плечо, Ариадна стиснула зубы и вышла.

***

— Нам обязательно это делать?  
— Да. Прекращай задавать глупые вопросы.  
— Но…  
— Так, заткнись и выбирай оружие!

***

Уже три часа как стемнело, и уличные фонари освещали проезжающие автомобили, когда Ариадна, Кобб и Артур наконец-то покинули здание центра и направились к дому Кобба.  
— Думаете, он сможет разобраться до завтра? — спросила Ариадна, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, когда они шли по тротуару.  
— Юсуф настоящий гений, когда дело касается химии, — ответил Артур, переведя взгляд с входа в узкий переулок на проезжающее мимо такси. — Не удивлюсь, если он уже исследовал анализ крови, синтезировал нужные химические соединения и сел смотреть сериалы.  
Ариадна хмыкнула.  
— Юсуф смотрит сериалы?  
— Конечно, смотрит, — ровно ответил Артур. Его губы даже не дрогнули.  
Позади них Кобб закатил глаза и сунул руки в карманы.  
Первый выстрел застал их врасплох. Кобб рефлекторно толкнул Ариадну на землю, пуля прошла на расстоянии ладони. Артур уже повернулся, укрывшись за машиной и изучая здания на противоположной стороне улицы, осторожно высовывая голову.  
— Кто стреляет? — крикнул Кобб, пробираясь к машине. Ариадна следовала за ним.  
Артур ответил через несколько секунд:  
— Кто бы это ни был, они засели в том кафе.  
Кобб выругался себе под нос.  
— Ты знаешь, кто это? — задохнулась Ариадна.  
— Если это те, о ком я думаю, они бы не стали стрелять без предупреждения, — зло ответил Кобб.  
Раздалось еще два выстрела, и только один из них был сделан со стороны кафе. Медленно, очень медленно они обернулись.  
Весьма довольный мистер Имс вынырнул из тени переулка.  
— Серьезно, ребята. А я-то был уверен, что в мое отсутствие вы продержитесь без перестрелки хотя бы неделю, — и он вскинул пистолет. — Позже мы поздороваемся как надо, а сейчас хватит на меня глазеть. Бежим!

  



	3. Пули

_— А ты? Запиваешь свое горе?_  
— Нет, тоже праздную! — весело говорит он, радостно скаля зубы. — Что-то вроде годовщины, знаешь ли.  
— Правда? — Лаасья ухмыляется и подзывает бармена, который молча ставит перед ней жуткий розовый коктейль, украшенный зонтиком. — Рассказывай! 

***

— Держи, — Имс протянул Артуру пистолет.  
— Что здесь происходит? — прошипел Кобб, глядя на Имса, как на гадюку, заползшую в спальню к его детям. — Почему по нам стреляли?  
Имс выглянул из проулка, где они затаились — грязного, с мусорными баками, куда никто не сует нос, чтобы не ограбили.  
— Всему свое время, — пробормотал он. — Сейчас ты хватаешь Ариадну и пулей летишь в клинику. Мы с Артуром отвлечем стрелков.  
Кобб, казалось, вначале хотел возразить, но чем больше говорил Имс, тем сильнее на лице Кобба проступал ужас.  
— Если по какой-то причине по мне стреляют, значит, мои дети тоже под угрозой, — произнес он опасно тихим голосом. — Я не буду отсиживаться по углам, бросив их без защиты. Отдай мне пистолет, или я сам его заберу.  
— Твои дети в порядке, — хмыкнул Имс, все еще сосредоточенно разглядывая улицу и дом напротив. — Перед тем как появиться здесь, я позаботился об их безопасности.  
— Что ты сделал? — прорычал Кобб.  
В три шага он сократил расстояние и уже почти схватил Имса за руку, но Артур удержал его, не дав даже коснуться рукава.  
— Дом, пожалуйста, — прошептал Артур. Он выглядел бледным и осунувшимся. — Пожалуйста, идите, мы позаботимся, чтобы за вами не увязались.  
Какое-то время Кобб испытующе глядел на Артура, в его глазах злость мешалась с совершенным непониманием. Затем высвободил руку из ослабшей хватки и махнул Ариадне. Артур и Имс остались у входа в переулок с оружием наготове.  
— Что-то здесь серьезно не так, — прошептала Ариадна. Она шла, вздрагивая от каждого шороха и отблеска.  
Кобб утвердительно кивнул.  
— Имс по макушку в чем-то увяз и тащит нас всех за собой, — подтвердил он ледяным голосом.  
— Но, похоже, Артур в этом тоже замешан. — Кобб ей не ответил, лишь замер на миг. — Хотя, кажется, ты уже в курсе, да?  
Кобб все так же молча нырнул за угол, и Ариадна, ругаясь про себя, последовала за ним.

***

— Черт побери! Где тебя носило? — почти проскулила Купер, когда Эрнандез вышла из машины. — Я звонила тебе час назад!  
Эрнандез хлопнула дверью своего ржавенького Сааба и, даже не взглянув на напарницу, перезарядила пистолет.  
— Прости, что расстроила, Тифф, но Рональд не отпустил бы меня, не сделай я все отчеты. Что тут у нас?  
Купер барабанила пальцами по кобуре собственного пистолета, слушая Эрнандез, оборачиваясь на шум каждой проезжающей по шоссе машины.  
— Джереми приехал двадцать минут назад. И этот придурок не смог подождать тебя и пяти минут.  
— Я не об этом спрашивала, — бесстрастно заметила Эрнандез, оторвавшись от пистолета.  
— Перестрелка рядом с дрим-центром, где работает Кобб. Все, что мы знаем, ее начал не Кобб и не его люди. Не исключено, что он мог погибнуть, — ответила Купер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Повезло, что они начали стрелять здесь, а не у дома Кобба, — заметила Эрнандез, закрыв на ключ свой Сааб. — Там могли пострадать случайные прохожие.  
Они прошли два здания и только тогда услышали пальбу. Перестрелка велась неравномерно, выстрел с одной стороны, три с другой, затем перерыв на минуту или пять. Барнс залег за мусорными баками у хорошо знакомого кафе.  
— Итак, за кого мы болеем? — колко поинтересовалась Эрнандез, как только оказалась в пределах слышимости Барнса. Тот весело улыбнулся ей через плечо и вернулся к наблюдению за небольшой площадью перед ними.  
— Видите тот проулок? — он указал пистолетом, словно целясь, в темноту узкого прохода.  
Купер с Эрнандез кивнули и присели рядом, прячась за баками от шальных пуль.  
— Когда я только приехал, на моих глазах Кобб и девчонка вернулись в реабилитационный центр. Они и сейчас там. Скорей всего, забаррикадировались. Никаких признаков араба или Артура, но я догадываюсь, кто держит переулок.  
— Я думала, стрельба началась там, — сказала Эрнандез, разглядывая главный вход лечебного центра.  
Барнс пожал плечами, оперевшись на закрытый бак и держа проулок на прицеле.  
— Может быть, они решили побегать по окрестностям, чтобы сбросить хвост?  
— Может, — ответила Эрнандез и встала из-за баков до того, как ее успели остановить. — Пойдем, посмотрим сами.

***

Анас вытаращился на Кобба и Ариадну, когда те внеслись в здание и заперли входную дверь. Узкий коридор был практически лишен освещения, только знаки эвакуации тускло отражались на унылых стенах и кафельном полу.  
— Эм, что вы делаете? — наконец выдавил из себя Анас, глядя на пытающуюся отдышаться парочку. — Я собирался идти домой. Зачем вы нас здесь закрыли?  
— Поверь мне, так надо, — сказала Ариадна, как только перевела дыхание, оттолкнулась от двери и шагнула к приемной стойке. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы тебя подстрелили? Неужели ты ничего не слышал последние полчаса?  
Анас пару раз моргнул, трясущейся рукой вынул из кармана тонкий белый плеер с такими же белыми наушниками и смущенно улыбнулся.  
— Где Юсуф? — спросил Кобб, отлипая от двери.  
— Эээ, — Анас помешкал, оглядываясь назад. — Наверно, он с мистером Найаром и Дейвом.  
Кобб облегченно вздохнул и, кивнув Анасу, направился к пациенту. Ариадна виновато пожала плечами и последовала за ним.Стул рядом с комнатой Найара пустовал, дверь же была слегка приоткрыта. Кобб предупреждающе вытянул руку, и Ариадна тут же замерла на месте. Кобб тихо подошел к двери и осторожно толкнул, полностью распахнув.  
В комнате было темно, но света, льющегося из коридора, хватало, чтобы различить очертания человека, скорчившегося на полу, и еще одного, лежащего на кровати.  
— Юсуф! — воскликнула Ариадна. Оттеснив Кобба, она бросилась в комнату и упала на колени рядом с Юсуфом. Не успев ее остановить, Кобб сжал кулаки и посмотрел на свернувшегося в углу человека.  
Найар лежал на кровати в позе эмбриона, у него был стеклянный взгляд, рот искривлен в сумасшедшей улыбке. Он даже не шелохнулся, когда Кобб подошел к нему, встав между ним и распростертым Юсуфом.  
Громкий стон возвестил о том, что Юсуф пришел в себя.  
— Мне обязательно вставать? — прохрипел он, косясь на Ариадну.  
— Где болит? — спросила Ариадна, гладя его по голове.  
— Он ударил меня в живот, этот… — он разразился бранью на неизвестном Ариадне языке. — Я скоро буду в порядке, только дайте полежать минуту.  
— Тебя ударил Найар? — напрягшись, спросил Кобб, но Юсуф отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Нет, тот охранник, — пробормотал он и закашлял. — Ты мне должен Кобб — вот поэтому я не работаю в поле!  
— Что ты узнал?  
— Спасибо за сострадание, — Юсуф послал Коббу недовольный взгляд.  
— Послушай, — прошипел Кобб, все еще глядя на неподвижного Найара, — Имс умудрился вовлечь нас в перестрелку, она до сих пор продолжается в квартале отсюда, и у меня такое чувство, что виной всему этот человек. Так что извини за отсутствие такта, но сейчас есть вещи поважнее!  
— Какое чувство? — спросила Ариадна. Юсуф по-совиному моргнул, глядя Коббу в спину.  
Повисло напряженное молчание, затем Юсуф наконец заговорил:  
— Что ж, работа его мозга полностью слетела с катушек. Реальных поражений нет, больше похоже на нестабильность передачи нервных импульсов, вызванную каким-то веществом. Но определить само вещество невозможно — его практически не осталось в организме. — Он сжал зубы и попытался сесть, но тут же снова откинулся назад. Если бы Ариадна его не подхватила, он бы свалился на пол. — Странно то, что он не должен так реагировать. Действие наркотика уже должно было пройти, и он не вызвал необратимых повреждений, следовательно, Найар должен был вернуться в свое нормальное состояние.  
Услышав это, Кобб слегка повернулся к Юсуфу, не выпуская Найара из поля зрения. — Вещество могло отложиться в жировой ткани, — пробормотал он, шагнув ближе к все еще свернувшемуся Найару. — Кислотный флэшбэк?  
Юсуф простонал, соглашаясь.  
— Только что бы он ни принял, это был не наркотик. Я бы сказал, это был…  
— Молодец, ты все правильно понял, — произнес мужской голос, и он не принадлежал Найару. В дверном проеме виднелась чья-то тень, точнее, две тени.  
Наступившую тишину нарушало испуганное дыхание Анаса. Дейв ухмыльнулся и усилил хватку на его шее.  
Затем дверь закрылась, и в замке щелкнул ключ.

***

Если Эрнандез, планировала застать стрелявших врасплох, то она серьезно просчиталась. Купер и Барнс добежали до входа в переулок, когда увидели ее, держащей на прицеле неизвестного, пистолет которого был направлен на нее в ответ. Патовая ситуация. Второй стрелок — Артур, если его действительно так звали, — стоял слегка позади, прислонившись к кирпичной стене по левой стороне переулка, взведенный как пружина, и одним глазом наблюдал за Эрнандез.  
Они составляли странную пару, Артур в безупречном костюме и неизвестный, одетый во что попало.  
— ФБР! — закричал Барнс, ступая в переулок и нацеливая свой пистолет на Артура. — Давайте, ребята, вы же не собираетесь пристрелить федерала, верно?  
Артур даже не поморщился. Неизвестный же, напротив, улыбнулся как акула, почуявшая в воде кровь.  
— А, значит, вы пасете Кобба. Прости, дорогуша, но здесь вы пытаетесь прыгнуть выше головы. Преследование законопослушных граждан не произведет должного впечатления на судей, я прав?  
Он начал медленно отходить, делая один осторожный шаг за другим. Купер отчаянно желала, чтобы Эрнандез сделала то же самое, но та как будто приросла к месту.  
— Мы говорим об одних и тех же гражданах? — прокричала Эрнандез, у нее не дрогнул ни голос, ни оружие. — Потому что я…  
Над головой Эрнандез просвистела пуля. Из плюсов, стрелял кто-то посторонний, однако спрятаться в переулке было практически негде.  
— Черт! — воскликнул Барнс и уже было кинулся к Эрнандез, чтобы убрать ее с линии огня, но та предупреждающе подняла левую ладонь, чуть не впечатав ее ему в лицо.  
— Предупреждающий выстрел, — едва слышно произнесла она, не спуская взгляда с Артура и неизвестного. — Как минимум двое вооруженных людей на той стороне улицы, один на втором этаже, — она быстро кивнула в сторону окна, — и один за машиной. Может, есть еще один стрелок, но я не могу понять, где он засел.  
Пока Эрнандез говорила, их видимые противники переместились к левой стене переулка, все еще держа пистолеты наготове.  
— Как смотришь на маневр Фолти Тауерс? — бросил неизвестный мужчина через плечо, улыбаясь слишком расслабленно для человека, загнанного в угол двумя группами преследователей.  
Артур закатил глаза, но Купер заметила, как напряглись его плечи и как он приставил ногу к стене, словно собираясь оттолкнуться.  
— Почему ты все время настаиваешь на этих дурацких названиях?  
— Всяко лучше, чем план А, — засмеялся мужчина, и все полетело к чертям.  
Купер не поняла, что произошло, но в один миг двое мужчин стояли у дальнего конца переулка, а в следующий они метнулись в разные стороны. Стрелки, засевшие на другой стороне улицы, начали безостановочно палить в направлениях, куда бросились Артур и неизвестный. Так что троим агентам хватило времени, чтобы укрыться, до того как в переулке засвистели пули.  
Пятнадцать минут они просидели, не смея двинуться.  
— Итак, новый план? — прорычала Эрнандез и, стряхнув грязь с колен, принялась изучать ссадину на ладони.  
— А у нас был старый план? — откликнулся Барнс и зло пнул полиэтиленовый пакет, обмотавшийся вокруг лодыжки. — А если и был, я уверен, что я не соглашался очертя голову бросаться навстречу смерти.  
— Тихо! — прошипела Купер, заставляя обоих заткнуться. Купер привстала и чуть выглянула из-за угла. — Кто-то идет.  
— Где Ной? — прозвучал женский голос, громкий ровно настолько, чтобы его можно было слышать из переулка. Обладательницу голоса было сложно разглядеть в слабом свете уличных ламп. Она быстро скрылась из вида, но кем бы ни была эта женщина, она выглядела на тридцать с небольшим и была одета в спортивную форму. И у нее был пистолет.  
— Наверно, эти сволочи сняли его, — ответил другой женский голос, более низкий, откуда-то справа, за пределом видимости.  
Не сводя взгляда с женщины, Купер заметила, что Барнс что-то еле слышно шепчет в телефон. _Лишь бы он не врал насчет связей с полицией._  
Послышался металлический лязг — в доме напротив человек быстро спускался по пожарной лестнице. Он уже добрался до площадки второго этажа, как из окна над ним появилась еще одна фигура.  
— Пригнись! — заорала Купер, закрывая собой Эрнандез, — секунду спустя раздался новый выстрел. Они повалились на землю с глухим стуком под аккомпанемент ругательств Эрнандез, угодившей лицом в грязную лужу.  
За первым выстрелом последовал вскрик, потонувший в какофонии возобновившейся стрельбы.  
— Не высовывайся! — прошипела Купер Эрнандез и бросила взгляд на Барнса, все еще прячущегося в тени машины. — Не хватало, чтобы тебя ненароком зацепило пулей.  
Эрнандез не успела ничего ответить — к двум мужчинам на пожарной лестнице присоединился третий.  
— Ты видишь, кто это? — прошептала Купер, отстраняясь от Эрнандез и неотрывно следя за разворачивающейся напротив картиной. Один мужчина медленно подкрадывался к другому, появившемуся на лестнице вторым. Тот не переставая палил в первого. Совершив последний отчаянный прыжок, первый приземлился на последний пролет и пошатнулся.  
Раздался полузадушенный вскрик, и что-то опрокинулось через перила пожарной лестницы.  
— Блядь, — заорал Барнс. С отвратительным влажным стуком стрелявший упал на асфальт. — Блядь, блядь, бляяядь!  
Эрнандез вскочила на ноги и выхватила пистолет, до того как Купер успела ее остановить.  
— ФБР, руки вверх!  
Третий мужчина, все еще стоящий на верху пожарной лестницы, вздрогнул, развернулся и уставился вниз на Эрнандез — по крайней мере, так казалось, было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть его лицо.  
— Бросайте оружие!  
Купер перевела взгляд на кучу мусора, где первый человек поднялся на ноги и теперь дрожащими руками целился в Эрнандез. В неровном свете уличных ламп Купер опознала в нем Артура.  
— Иди в центр, дорогуша, я справлюсь! — прокричал третий мужчина легкоузнаваемым беззаботным голосом.  
Однако не похоже было, чтобы Артур собирался последовать совету друга. Напротив, он не спускал пистолет с Эрнандез, только зло зыркнул на Купер и Барнса, когда они потянулись к табельному оружию.  
— Даже не думайте, — произнес он, с каждой секундой прицел сбивался все сильнее. — Трое на одного, но у меня есть прикрытие. Если будете стрелять, то промахнетесь. Если выстрелю я, как угодно плохо, то попаду во что-нибудь.  
В этот момент к нему присоединился неизвестный. Он спрыгнул на землю не так легко и быстро как Артур, но его приземление определенно было более уверенным.  
— Тогда мы просто пойдем, — предложил мужчина таким тоном, будто говорил о походе в бар после тяжелого трудового дня. — Держитесь подальше от неприятностей, агенты! Брать работу на дом вредно. Пойдем, Артур!  
Артур, остро прищурившись, посмотрел на напарника и сделал шаг назад, следуя за ним, не отрывая взгляда и не сводя пистолета с агентов.  
Купер и Эрнандез наблюдали, как они добрались до центра и скользнули внутрь. Барнс же все прожигал взглядом телефон.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Эрнандез Барнса. Тот так и остался сидеть, хотя обе женщины уже стояли на ногах.  
— Очевидно, жду приезда полиции, — огрызнулся Барнс, как будто она спрашивала о чем-то элементарном. — Перестрелки для меня всегда плохо заканчиваются.  
— Ой-ой, — ответила Эрнандез, покачав головой. — Нет, не для того я на это подписалась, чтобы дать местным ковбоям арестовать ублюдков и после цирка в суде выпустить их на волю. У нас наконец-то появились доказательства!  
— Я бы с трудом назвала это доказательствами, — вклинилась Купер, ее глаза метались между пожарной лестницей, переулком и дрим-центром. — Да, мы сможем прижать «Артура» и его напарника, возможно, даже закроем их на какое-то время, но Кобба тут даже не было. Ни один суд это не поддержит, какой бы цирк они не устроили.  
Эрнандез закатила глаза.  
— Что ж, тогда пойдем за ними и посмотрим, как все это связано!  
Купер не задумываясь последовала за ней. И Барнс, только тот не переставая ругался, пока они шли к центру.

***

Дверь резко распахнулась и, с грохотом хлопнувшись о стену, отскочила от одной из коек, Имс поймал ее, не дав захлопнуться.  
— Ты ранен? — тут же спросила Ариадна, как только ее глаза привыкли к новому освещению.  
— У меня все великолепно, — ответил Имс, — а вот Артура слегка зацепило. — Он придерживал Артура, взгляд которого мог прожечь дыру в гранитной стене, за талию.  
Ариадна тут же заметила огромное красное пятно на руке Артура, резко выделявшееся на фоне белой рубашки.  
— У нас есть аптечка?  
Артур закатил глаза и глубоко вздохнул, тут же поморщившись от боли из-за натянувшейся вокруг раны кожи.  
— Это просто царапина, — проворчал он, освобождаясь от хватки Имса. Он закатал рукав, открывая неглубокую рану. Та кровоточила, но не выглядела смертельной. — Видишь?  
Ариадна вопросительно подняла бровь, но промолчала. Имс просто улыбался как болван.  
— Как вы попали внутрь? — спросил Кобб из дальнего угла комнаты, не отходя от распростертого Найара.  
— Электронный ключ, — воскликнул Имс, словно веером размахивая маленькой пластиковой карточкой. — Разве не чудесно? Кстати, твои ребята из ФБР передавали привет.  
Кобб и Юсуф открыли рты, чтобы прокомментировать это заявление, но их опередила Ариадна.  
— Тебя преследует ФБР?  
Глаза Кобба метнулись к Найару, потом обратно к Имсу и Артуру, и, наконец, к Юсуфу.  
— Неофициально.  
— Но Сайто…  
— То, что Сайто заплатил кому-то наверху, вовсе не значит, что люди, занимавшиеся расследованием, забыли о деле, — перебил Артур, снимая свой ремень. Имс молча взял его и перетянул все еще кровоточащую руку, закрепив на месте.  
— На время сойдет. Куда делся охранник?  
— Свалил, после того как отбил мне все внутренности, — пробормотал Юсуф. Он лежал на одной из коек и, казалось, обращался к потолку. — Правда, потом он вернулся, запер нас и взял одного заложника и снова свалил.  
— Артур, — прорычал Кобб, та немногая краска, что была у Артура на лице, сошла, и его кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок.  
В этот момент во всем здании погас свет.


	4. Причины

_— Боль очищает, — шутит Имс и кашляет кровью.  
Артур хочет огрызнуться в ответ, но не успевает. Ему приходится стрелять по приближающимся проекциям._

***

Коридоры выглядели обманчиво приветливыми, несмотря на блеклый цвет стен. Даже в скудном свете эвакуационных знаков казалось, что это место стоит посетить, что здесь можно поговорить с тем, кто поймет или хотя бы выслушает, и выпить чашечку чуть теплого кофе в приемной.  
До слуха Ариадны донеслись ругательства Имса, вскрывавшего замок, и умиротворяющая атмосфера рассеялась.  
— Напомни, почему мы здесь, — пробормотала она.  
— Потому что Кобб слишком упертый, чтобы дать мне ключи, Юсуф здесь будет бесполезен, а Артур слишком занят, изображая ковбоя, — ответил Имс, нагнувшись, чтобы быть на одном уровне с замком.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я спрашивала не об этом! Почему ты считаешь, что остаться тут хорошая идея?  
Имс все двигал отмычками из стороны в сторону, затем поддел их пальцем, слегка приподнимая.  
— Как я и сказал, после этой заварушки Коббу потребуется надежный свидетель, а у этого парня есть все — положение и деньги. — Замок щелкнул. — Ну, деньги-то точно.  
Со стоном он поднялся на ноги. Ариадна заметила, как он потянулся к боку, но на полпути отдернул руку. Она нахмурилась, но решила промолчать.  
— Я хорош, ведь я хорош? — пропел Имс, эффектно распахивая дверь. — После вас, миледи.  
Внутри комната выглядела как обыкновенная кладовка: степлеры и бумага с одной стороны, стеллажи с пузырьками и таблетками с другой. В дальнем конце располагался сейф.  
Имс открыл его меньше чем за минуту.  
— Что? — произнес Имс, хватая серебристый чемоданчик. — Да ладно, я заслужил по меньшей мере легкие аплодисменты. Знаю, теперь ты стала матерым преступником, но неужели тебе успели приесться кражи со взломом?  
Ариадна вздохнула, не в силах удержаться от легкой улыбки.  
— Заканчивай. Нам хватает чокнутых преступников и без аплодисментов.  
Имс шутливо приложил палец к губам и картинно кивнул.  
— Тише мыши. Я пойду первым.  
Артур, Кобб и Юсуф ждали их в комнате Найара, как, собственно, и сам Найар. Ни Юсуф, ни Найар не сменили мест, хотя Найар перевернулся на спину, и теперь они вместе с Юсуфом пялились в потолок. Время от времени он переводил свой немигающий взгляд на Юсуфа, который в ответ начинал нервно коситься на Найара — чтобы тут же вернуться к изучению трещин на потолке.  
Единственное, чего не хватало этой сцене, против воли подумала Ариадна, так это слов: «Привет, Кларисса».  
Между Коббом и Артуром шло молчаливое противостояние, если можно было так назвать убийственные взгляды и напряженные позы. Наконец Кобб чуть слышно произнес:  
— Это последний раз, когда я оказываю тебе услугу, Артур!  
Ариадна открыла рот.  
— Погодите, что?  
Имс бросил металлический кейс на кровать Юсуфу, затем сел рядом, следя за спором напарников. Он был словно на иголках, с совершенно прямой спиной, напряженные пальцы почти собраны в кулаки.  
— Дом… — задушено отозвался Артур, будто слова Кобба ударили его в поддых. — Честное слово, я не собирался…  
— Не собирался что? — прорычал Кобб, повышая голос на несколько децибел. — Ты хотя бы пытался понять, насколько шаткое у меня сейчас положение? Или таков был твой план? Выдворить меня из страны, чтобы я вернулся…  
— Нет!  
— Кто-нибудь может объяснить мне, что происходит?! — вклинилась Ариадна. — Что сделал Артур?  
Фырканье Кобба для кого-то вполне могло сойти за смех.  
— Найар наша цель, потому что я попросил Дома помочь, — сказал Артур, пристально глядя на Кобба, точнее, на точку чуть выше его левого плеча. — Я попросил его привезти Найара сюда.  
— И теперь из-за тебя нас всех поубивают, — прошипел Кобб, подойдя вплотную к Артуру. Тот не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, но и посмотреть Коббу в глаза не мог. — Как? Как ты мог так поступить со мной? — Артур стиснул зубы. Кобб не стал ждать ответа. — Если мы выберемся отсюда живыми, больше не связывайся со мной, слышишь? Не смей мне звонить, писать смс, даже гуглить меня не смей.  
Артур все же сумел открыть рот:  
— Да, Дом.  
— Так, так, попридержи-ка коней, Кобб, — Имс вклинился между ними. — Это все полностью моя вина.  
За что Кобб ударил его по ребрам.  
Со стоном Имс начал оседать. Артур успел подхватить его до того, как Имс рухнул на пол, и тут же принялся сдирать с него рубашку. Торс Имса навевал мысли о низкобюджетном фильме про мумию.  
— Что ж, я это заслужил, — прохрипел Имс между тяжелыми вздохами, всем телом привалившись к Артуру.  
— И это значит «великолепно»? — спросила Ариадна, таращась на повязки. Она перехватила руку Кобба, пока тот не успел нанести очередной удар. — Теперь-то вы можете объяснить людям, которые опоздали на вечеринку, что здесь происходит? Мы здесь в безопасности?  
— Пока да, — сказал Артур, пробежавшись пальцами по грудной клетке Имса. — Я установил сигнальные маячки в ближайших коридорах. Мы услышим, если кто-то появится. — Он замолчал, услышав болезненный вздох Имса, провел большим пальцем по месту, где скорее всего располагалось третье ребро, и Имс снова болезненно вздохнул. — Надо доставить тебя в госпиталь.  
— Нет, — прошипел Имс в один голос с Коббом.  
— Что значит нет? — возмутилась Ариадна. — У Юсуфа, возможно, сломаны ребра, у Артура все еще идет кровь, не важно, как сильно ты зол на Имса…  
— Мы в ловушке! — проревел Кобб, развернувшись к Ариадне. — Или ты забыла? А, да, еще Артур хочет погрузиться в сознание пациента!  
Ариадна моргнула.  
— Сейчас?  
— Дом…  
— Все заткнулись!  
В наступившей тишине раздался робкий голос Юсуфа.  
— Я вообще молчал.  
— Тебе нужно лечь, — сказал Артур через мгновенье, легонько толкая Имса в грудь. — Ты, упрямый засранец, ляг и не двигайся!  
— И позволить тебе словить пулю? Вот уж нет, — прорычал Имс, пристально глядя на Артура. — У нас нет времени выяснять отношения. Позаботься об объекте, а я разберусь с Лаасьей и компанией.  
Артур уже собирался что-то ожесточенно ответить, но его обрубил Кобб:  
— Мы не будем подключаться к объекту!  
— А если я скажу, что это твой единственный шанс избежать тюрьмы? — проскрипел Имс сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Кобб застыл на мгновенье и еще больше напрягся. Ариадна уже собиралась вставить слово, как Кобб снова рявкнул:  
— Еще одна подобная ложь, и я переломаю тебе оставшиеся ребра.  
— Дом, я знаю, я и так просил у тебя слишком много, но...  
— Артур, замолчи! — проорал Имс, повязки под его пальцами покраснели от крови. — Я втравил нас в эту историю, я нас и вытащу, так что просто помолчи.  
Артур резко захлопнул рот, щелкнув зубами.  
— Боже, Кобб. Я думал, ты будешь умнее, — пробормотал Имс, приподнимаясь. — Обвиняешь Артура, серьезно? Он же предан тебе как пес, и ты знаешь это.  
— Хорошо, — наконец прошипел Кобб, — объяснись.  
— Разве у нас есть время на...  
— _Объяснись!_  
Имс вздрогнул и перекинулся взглядом с Артуром, перед тем как произнести:  
— Хорошо, дело было так…

~*~

Имс уже готов поцеловать барную стойку, когда замечает знакомое лицо. На стул рядом с ним присаживается женщина.  
— Хорошо проводите время, мистер Имс?  
— Лаасья! — заплетающимся языком произносит Имс. И, возможно, даже икает, он уже ни в чем не уверен. — Что привело такую прекрасную образцово-показательную гражданку в эту дыру? — он обводит рукой грязный паб, а затем ее идеальный костюм и прическу — аккуратно собранный на затылке пучок. Она выглядит как чертов бухгалтер.  
Лаасья по-акульи улыбается, но он и так уже знаком с ее хищной натурой.  
— Повод? Хочу отпраздновать удачную сделку, — сообщает она и придвигает стул ближе. — А ты? Запиваешь свое горе?  
— Нет, тоже праздную! — весело отзывается Имс, радостно скаля зубы. — Что-то вроде годовщины, знаешь ли.  
— Правда? — ухмыляется Лаасья и подзывает бармена, тот молча ставит перед ней жуткий розовый коктейль, украшенный зонтиком. — Рассказывай!  
— И г'ворить-то нечего, — его язык продолжает заплетаться, Имс полон алкоголя и незамутненной радости и не задумывается о произношении. — И я думаю, ты и так все знаешь, так что перестань быть такой… такой… — он умолкает, хмурясь и не в силах подобрать нужное слово.  
— Пронырливой?  
Имс щелкает пальцами:  
— Да, вот оно! Пронырливой, не люблю это.  
— Тогда давай баш на баш? — продолжает Лаасья, потягивая розовое нечто вместо напитка. — Я раскрою тебе секрет, если ты расскажешь, почему у тебя такое хорошее настроение.  
Алкогольное опьянение почти исчезает. Имс прищуривается, прежде чем выдавить дружелюбную улыбку.  
— Конечно, почему бы и нет.  
— Помнишь мою сестру?  
— Трави? Да, я ее помню, — говорит Имс, теперь уже самодовольно ухмыляясь.  
Лаасья хмыкает.  
— Еще бы. Так вот, она изобрела новую формулу.  
Имс удивленно распахивает глаза.  
— Правда? И насколько это прибыльная формула?  
— Очень, — ухмыляется Лаасья. — Если я предложу тебе долю, ты подтвердишь мои предположения?  
— М?  
Лаасья отпивает из своего бокала.  
— Все знают про внедрение. Ну, во всяком случае, те, у кого достаточно связей, но, к сожалению, ничего конкретного. Я правильно понимаю, что именно эту годовщину ты празднуешь?  
Имс пожимает плечами.  
— Ты права ровно наполовину, это все, что я могу сказать.  
— Вполне достаточно. Так ты в деле?  
— Надо подумать, — отвечает Имс, притворно хмурясь. — Ты уже собрала команду?  
— Трави — наш химик, естественно, и у меня уже есть архитектор для тестовых прогонов.  
Имс поднимает бокал, в котором уже практически ничего не оставалось.  
— Если там завязаны деньги, я с вами.  
— Нам еще понадобится координатор, — прикончив свой коктейль, замечает Лаасья.  
— Предоставь это мне.  
Лаасья вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
— С чего бы вдруг?  
— Потому что, — произносит Имс и делает паузу для создания эффекта, — я смогу достать тебе Артура.

~*~

Мужчина перед ними нервничает настолько откровенно, что Имса это забавляет. В течение всей презентации Трави тот переминается с ноги на ногу, взгляд мечется по сторонам, лоб блестит от пота. Но глаза горят в предвкушении.  
— Итак, когда, вы говорите, это сработает? — спрашивает он, как только Трави заканчивает лекцию о нейронных связях и прочей научной ерунде.  
— Через пару дней. Плюс-минус, — быстро отвечает Трави, открепляя свою на удивление простую, без хай-тек наворотов, презентацию с белой доски. — Мистер Найар, вы нам очень помогли, предоставив томограмму и результаты анализа крови. Все должно пройти как по маслу. И вы снова сможете писать книги!  
— Чудесно! — восклицает Найар, чуть ли не хлопая в ладоши.  
— Примите нашу благодарность за ваше участие, — подхватывает Лаасья, белозубо улыбаясь, пока Трави сворачивает презентацию.  
Найар широко улыбается в ответ и с энтузиазмом трясет ее руку.  
— Что вы, я был рад помочь! Позвоните мне, как только получите результаты. И пожалуйста, передайте мое почтение ми…  
Трави прерывает его на полуслове.  
— Конечно, всенепременно! — заверяет она Найара и практически выталкивает за дверь.  
— Отлично, наш спонсор с нами! — восклицает Лаасья, когда за дверью затихают шаги, а сама дверь надежно заперта. — За дело, сестра!  
Трави коротко кивает и, улыбнувшись собравшимся, скрывается в задней комнате.  
— И что мы тут забыли? — бормочет Имс, откидываясь на стуле.  
Артур неподвижно стоит позади него, он так и не расслабился, как сошел с самолета. Тем не менее, на его лице улыбка, хоть и такая же застывшая, как его тело.  
— Мы позвоним вам, когда будем готовы приступить к испытаниям, — чирикает Лаасья и указывает на папку на одиноко стоящем колченогом столе. — Ознакомьтесь с перечисленными книгами и будьте готовы сыграть любую роль. Тем временем Ной придумает нам какую-нибудь подходящую безумную площадку. Все ясно?  
— Яснее некуда!  
Имс продолжает улыбаться, когда Лаасья и Ной — архитектор — покидают номер. Артур же хмурится.  
— Они что-то скрывают, — заявляет он и принимается ходить взад-вперед. — Ты что-то скрываешь?  
Имс одаривает его самой искренней улыбкой, какую только может изобразить.  
— Я? Я хоть раз от тебя что-то скрывал?  
Артур хмыкает.  
— Ох, пожалуйста, только не начинай это.  
— Что?  
— Это.  
— Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, милый, — отвечает Имс, заставив себя встретиться с напряженным взглядом Артура.  
— Конечно же, ты не понимаешь, — бормочет Артур.  
Остановившись у белой доски, он окидывает взглядом картинки и прикрепленные поверх них заметки.  
— Зачем я вообще здесь понадобился, Имс? Все, что я сделал, это пообщался с объектом, который был не против поучаствовать еще задолго до моего приезда, и подготовил список книг. Все. Ни один из вас на самом деле не нуждается во мне, ведь так, Имс?  
— Может, я просто безнадежный романтик? — Имс поднимается со стула и приближается к Артуру, почти вжимая его в белую доску. — Тебя нелегко удержать.  
Артур только закатывает глаза и отходит.  
— Похоже, тебе не помешали бы тренировки — даже я придумал бы более убедительную ложь.  
— Что именно тебе не угодило? — поддразнивает Имс и движется за Артуром, пытаясь обойти его, но в итоге оказывается прижат к стенке, и теперь Артур смотрит на него, а не на снимок Найара. Возможно, губы Артура едва заметно изгибаются в улыбке, а может, это игра света от болтающейся под потолком лампы.  
— Что именно? — повторяет Артур и придвигается ближе. Он смотрит на Имса из-под полуопущенных век, но тут же снова возвращается к лишь слегка смягченной версии прежнего тяжелого взгляда.  
— Та часть, где я ничего не скрываю, или где я романтик? — спрашивает Имс, все еще ухмыляясь.  
Артур замирает и хмурится, будто раздумывая. Затем пожимает плечами и разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
— По-моему, нас ждет работа. Увидимся завтра, мистер Имс.  
Имс чертыхается про себя, глядя Артуру вслед, но улыбка касается его глаз.

~*~

Проходит три дня, на часах десять вечера, и Лаасья без умолку хохочет. На столе перед ней стоит пять пустых бокалов и раскиданы розовые зонтики. С каждым выпитым коктейлем она все больше сползает вниз, а ее шея словно лишается мускулатуры, и она не может оторвать головы от кушетки.  
Трави как рухнула час назад, так и не поднимается с пола, но ее грудь мерно движется вверх-вниз, так что ни Имс, ни ее сестра последние три захода даже не думают ее проверять.  
Ной выглядит не лучше. Пустые бутылки из-под пива с едва знакомыми этикетками составлены в неаккуратную кучу, наряду с пустыми бокалами из-под коктейлей и бутылками от более приличного пива, которое пил Имс. Держа в руке полупустую банку, Ной восклицает:  
— За мистера Имса, самого убедительного психопата в любой ипостаси!  
— Еще один тост — за успех! — весело отзывается Имс. — И за Ноя, создавшего во сне уму непостижимые лабиринты. — По крайней мере, это он собирается сказать, но, кажется, его язык слишком заплетается. Он встает на ноги, опираясь на стену.  
— Господа и дамы, работать с вами было удовольствием! Но думаю, мне стоит вас покинуть, пока я еще стою на ногах. — Он подозревает, что его посыл был услышан не всеми, но и Ной, и Лаасья кивают ему на прощанье.  
Имс в последний раз поднимает с ними свой бокал, опустошив, ставит на еще свободный край стола и, пошатываясь, отправляется к себе в номер. Если бы губы Имса могли его слушаться, он бы насвистывал веселую мелодию.  
Он стучит в дверь номера Артура три раза, а может, шесть, перед тем как сдаться. Постель в номере мягкая, но достаточно упругая, чтобы на следующее утро не мучиться с болями в спине. _«Преступление проводить в ней ночь одному»_ , — думает Имс, аккуратно садясь на кровать и игнорируя кружащуюся вокруг комнату.  
Сон не заставляет себя долго ждать. Имс просыпается только, когда в незашторенные окна начинает светить солнце.  
 _«И где тебя черти носят, Артур?»_ Имс стонет от головной боли и смотрит на другую сторону постели, которая не должна была пустовать. Боль пульсирует в висках, словно маленькие активные кувалды, краем глаза Имс замечает бутылку, стоящую на столе маленькой кухоньки.  
 _«А вот и мое лекарство»._  
Он наливает два стакана скотча вместо одного и смеется над своими жалкими надеждами.  
— Человек же может мечтать о большем, верно? — бормочет он в стакан, скривившись от двусмысленности собственных слов.  
Игла жалит его в шею, и это так странно.  
На секунду он неловко пытается схватить иглу, нападавшего, хоть что-нибудь. Наградой ему служит новая тупая боль в правом боку. Все вокруг быстро темнеет, и Имс даже не чувствует, как падает на ковер, хотя уверен, что все именно так и есть.  
На этот раз под сомкнутыми веками нет ни небоскребов, ни первоклассных отелей — только тьма.

~*~

Мир вокруг окутан серым маревом. Первые пять-десять минут движения вокруг словно заторможены, а звуки слишком резкие.  
— ... я могу простоять здесь целый день, произнося речь злодея из Бондианы, — наконец пробивается к его сознанию голос, громкий, женский, и принадлежит он _Лаасье_ , — но мне нужно разобраться с парочкой вещей, и ты к ним не относишься.  
Он поднимает веки, непривычно тяжелые, и видит мельком ее спину — Ласья покидает номер. Да, они все еще в его номере, если судить по кровати и обоям. Он переводит взгляд с затылка Лаасьи на до боли знакомое устройство на полу рядом с кроватью, красный таймер ведет обратный отсчет.  
Рядом с ним на кровати кто-то лежит, в паре дюймов от его плеча, но у Имса нет времени, чтобы обернуться и узнать, кто именно. Вместо этого он собирает все силы, чтобы дотянуться до иглы с тонкой трубкой, воткнутой в его запястье.  
И не успевает.  
Мир вокруг снова переворачивается, Имс не успевает сгруппироваться перед встречей с бетонным полом и болезненно падает на четвереньки. Однако бок болит сильнее, чем колени с ладонями.  
— Что за черт?!  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — справа от него раздается голос Артура. Имс открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же захлопывает. — Уверен, ты узнаешь это место.  
Конечно, Имс узнает. То же место, где они побывали днем ранее — безумная смесь, большой город, тропический лес и пустыня плавно сменяют друг друга.  
— Как мы оказались во сне Найара?  
— Хороший вопрос, — издевательски огрызается Артур. — Но важнее: почему ты решил держать от меня в секрете байку Лаасьи о покровителе? — его голос становится ледяным.  
В деревьях позади супермаркета раздается шорох, и Имс на секунду отрывается от Артура и переключает внимание на них. Листья шелестят под внезапным порывом ветра, налетевшего с песчаного пустыря, соседствующего с библиотекой. Все остальное остается неподвижным.  
— Байка? — переспрашивает Имс, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Я осмотрелся, пока вы были в подсознании Найара, — отвечает Артур, неотрывно глядя на деревья. — Почту Лаасьи было до смешного легко взломать. Ты знал?  
— Артур…  
— Ты _знал_?  
Имс осторожно оттирает пыль с царапин на ладонях и встает рядом с Артуром, прислоняясь спиной к стене салуна. Спустя минуту под гневным взглядом Артура он сдается:  
— Да! Да, я знал, что сыворотка нестабильна. Но ведь и Найар тоже! Черт, он практически умолял, чтобы ее испробовали на нем! — Он моргает — что-то промелькнуло на границе зрения. — Думаешь, поэтому они так поступили? Извини, Артур, но это бессмыслица.  
Хмурые морщинки на лбу Артура разглаживаются и тут же сменяются новыми — Артур вскидывает брови и вытаращивается на Имса.  
— Ты правда не знал?  
— Не знал чего? — Теперь Имс чувствует беспокойство.  
Из рта Артура вылетает смешок. В то же мгновенье он слегка покачивается и хватается за стену, словно земля под ним пошатнулась. Он тут же приходит в себя.  
— Я участвовал в этой операции не как координатор. Я был марионеткой.  
— Извини, но ты не похож куклу, и из задницы у тебя торчит отнюдь не рука. Пусть кто-нибудь попробует подергать тебя за веревочки, — отзывается Имс, правой рукой шаря в поисках пистолета. К его поясу пристегнута кобура. Пистолет выглядит точь-в-точь как в старых фильмах про Дикий Запад, слишком старомодный и слишком блестящий, чтобы быть настоящим. Что-то похожее было в их вчерашней авантюре.  
— Они использовали имя Дома.  
— Чтобы?.. — уточняет Имс, считая патроны.  
— Пиар. Лаасья использовала его имя, чтобы продвигать препарат сестры среди людей, знакомых с изнанкой разделенных снов. Как гарант качества. Очевидно, на этот раз объект действительно знал, чем занимался Дом, и что он вышел из игры. Потому она и вышла на тебя, чтобы ты привел меня.  
— Теперь понятно, почему она никогда не оставляла тебя с ним наедине, — растерянно бормочет Имс. — А я-то думал, это будут легкие деньги. Черт, Артур, я…  
Артура снова ведет, и до Имса наконец-то доходит:  
— Они вкололи тебе эту дрянь, да? — В ответ он получает лишь кивок. — Черт! Когда выберемся, нужно будет показать тебя Юсуфу. Кстати, о… — он крутит барабан и вскидывает дурацкий пистолет, целясь Артуру в голову.  
— Не смей.  
Имс опускает оружие и вопросительно сужает глаза.  
— Скажем так, я нашел расширенный список побочных эффектов.  
Чуть поколебавшись, Имс убирает пистолет обратно в кобуру.  
— Полагаю, в него входят не только реалистичные сновидения и головные боли.  
В продолжение его слов среди деревьев и в окнах домов появляются темные фигуры. _А вот и третий пункт._  
— В двух словах, Трави вколола мне двойную дозу. Я не смогу проснуться в течение какого-то времени.  
Фигуры, чем-то похожие на большие человеческие тени, несмотря на солнечный полдень, — начинают двигаться к ним, однако их пустые глаза смотрят только на Имса. Они неслышно ступают, поднимая клубы пыли.  
— Не похоже, чтобы они были заинтересованы во мне, — шипит Артур, когда они огибают салун и вбегают в распашные двери. — По крайней мере, пока.  
Раздаются выстрелы — буквально из ниоткуда. Они не видят оружия — пули вылетают прямо из теней. Имс стреляет в ответ. Одна из теней падает и остается лежать на земле.  
— Пригнись!  
Вторая тень подобралась к ним. Имс не успевает выстрелить, как получает пулю в левое легкое. Артур хватает его, оттаскивает за барную стойку и неуклюже зажимает рану.  
— Боль очищает, — шутит Имс и кашляет кровью.  
Артур хочет огрызнуться в ответ, но не успевает. Ему приходится стрелять по приближающимся проекциям.  
Площадь/пустыня/лес на миг замирает. Тени безжизненно валяются вокруг, истекая красной, очень даже человеческой кровью.  
Пользуясь передышкой, Артур направляет пистолет Имсу между глаз. Последнее, что слышит Имс, перед тем как проснуться, шепот:  
— Умоляю, не оставляй меня здесь!  
На табло красным горит 0.03, когда Имса выбрасывает из сна, ребра обжигает огнем. Цифры застывают на нуле, когда Имс добирается до ПЭСИВа. Артур не просыпается. Чертыхаясь, Имс устанавливает таймер и падает на пол, погружаясь обратно в сон.  
Схватка долгая и кровавая. Имс никогда не видел, чтобы проекции так двигались, нарушая законы физики, взбегая по стенам и доставая оружие из каждой щели, но, слава богу, выстрел в голову по прежнему действует безотказно. Он умирает три раза, последний потрясает настолько, что Имс три минуты приходит в себя, перед тем как заставить себя погрузиться снова.  
Но под конец неизвестные проекции мертвы.  
— Привет, — Имс не может сдержаться, когда Артур наконец распахивает глаза. — Ты в порядке? Сколько пальцев я показываю?  
Артур смотрит с таким раздражением, что Имс против воли испытывает облегчение.  
— Хорошо, мы должны… эй! — Имс пытается уложить Артура обратно, но из-за пострадавшего бока сам со стоном валится на кровать.  
— Я достану аптечку, — шепчет бледный как мел Артур, но Имс готов поспорить, что сам выглядит в десять раз хуже. Кровать и ковер перепачканы кровью, а его ребра охвачены огнем.  
Изучив рану, Артур начинает ее зашивать, и Имс старается жаловаться как можно громче. Артур молчит, но постепенно его лицо принимает сносный цвет, и он приказывает Имсу заткнуться. Конечно же, Имс этого не делает.  
Когда рана зашита и перебинтована — очень туго перебинтована, — Имс наконец проваливается в сон. Он просыпается спустя несколько часов под щелканье клавиш ноутбука. Поначалу зрение затуманено, но он различает сайт, на котором сидит Артур.  
— Почему ты решил, что почта Лаасьи нуждается в дополнительной проверке?  
— У Найара передозировка, — коротко отвечает Артур. — Лаасья сказала, за помощью обращаться к нашему «руководству».  
Через мгновенье Имс понимает, что к чему.  
— Идеи?  
— …я напишу Дому.


	5. Доказательства

— … таким образом, возвращение Найару рассудка позволит нам завоевать его расположение и несомненные способности складно врать, и это поможет тебе, мне, Артуру и остальным слезть с крючка. Уверен, Найар сможет все повесить на Лаасью и Трави.  
— А что с архитектором? — поинтересовался Кобб, когда Имс сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть.  
— Он не помешает.  
Свет мигнул на мгновенье, заставив всех, кто был в комнате, вздрогнуть, и снова погас.  
— Они здесь, — прошептал Артур. С его стороны послышался шорох, ему вторили стон Имса и скрип кровати. Тихо ступая по мягкому полу, Артур подкрался к двери.  
— Ладно, — вдруг произнес Кобб. Так же резко, как и до рассказа Имса, но уже без ненависти — ну или он перенаправил ее на новых врагов. — Мы погрузимся в его сон.  
— Постойте! — вклинилась Ариадна. — Я хочу понять. — Она принялась ходить взад-вперед, нервно оглядываясь на полоску света, сочащегося из-под двери. — «Сыворотка», которую вы продавали, что она должна была сделать? И почему ты, — она развернулась к смутному силуэту Артура, — эээ, ну, не такой как Найар?  
— Чистое вдохновение, — простонал Имс с кровати. — По крайней мере, так ее преподносила Лаасья. Препарат должен был помочь «наладить контакт» с подсознанием или что-то вроде того. И он действует, только вытворяет с архитектурой сна немыслимые вещи! Не говоря уже о проекциях. — Имс перевел дыхание. — Похоже, что снотворное, что сыворотка работают не очень, а с учетом передозировки...  
— Если она отложилась в жировых клетка, ее действие в конечном счете сойдет на нет, — продолжил Артур. — Но мы понятия не имеем, что станет с Найаром к тому времени. У него передозировка, и он бодрствует, мы можем только гадать, как он остается «в сознании».  
— Но с того момента, как мы использовали ПЭСИВ, — тихо заметила Ариадна, — он едва двигается.  
— Вот поэтому Артур и не приблизится к прибору, пока ему не станет лучше, — ответил Имс, сместившись на кровати.  
— Значит, таков план? — Ариадна, игнорируя последние слова. — Ты думаешь спуститься к нему в сон, перестрелять все проекции, и после этого ему станет лучше?  
— Нет, но, к счастью, я опоздал не просто так, — вставил Имс. — Палить по всему, что движется — это план А. Вот. — Бумажный пакет перекочевал с кровати Имса на кровать Юсуфа. — Пришлось потрудиться, но Лаасья никогда не разбиралась в охране. Здесь должна быть полная формула — более чем достаточно, чтобы приготовить антидот.  
— Мне понадобится лаборатория или хотя бы кухня, — пробормотал Юсуф, медленно поднимаясь. — Я оставил все свои приборы в комнате отдыха.  
— Я тебя прикрою, — отозвался Артур.  
— Мы все еще?.. — Ариадна кивнула в сторону неподвижного Найара.  
Мгновенье тишины, а затем:  
— Погружаемся в мой сон. Я знаю макет, который мы использовали для Найара, и у нас нет времени менять то, что работало, — на то, что, _возможно_ , сработает, — произнес Имс.  
Кобб довольно резко открыл ПЭСИВ, но ничего не сказал. Зато раздался тихий шорох вытягиваемых из устройства трубок.  
Юсуф с Артуром скрылись в коридоре, и Ариадна проводила их напряженным взглядом. Затем она воткнула в свое запястье иглу, и ее тело знакомо расслабилось.  
 _Следовало этого ожидать_ , было первой мыслью, когда она обнаружила, что стоит под сенью раскидистого дерева.  
Воздух был теплым и удушающе влажным. Тут же слева налетел порыв сухого зноя. Ариадна развернулась и увидела, как лес плавно сменяется безжизненной пустыней с вкраплениями бетонных и деревянных зданий в не поддающемся логике порядке.  
— Насколько мы можем судить, — вдруг раздался голос Имса за ее плечом — Ариадна едва успела стиснуть зубы, чтобы не вскрикнуть от испуга, — или, хм, догадываться, сыворотка сбила восприятие законов физики. Разум не может решить, где передний план, а где задний, постоянно меняется гравитация — или, во всяком случае, проекции ей не подчиняются. Так что здесь ты должна чувствовать себя как дома!  
— Эти проекции, — прошептала Ариадна, ища пистолет, — какие они?  
— Ох, — вздохнул Имс, проследив за ее взглядом и увидев темные тени у библиотеки. — Вот такие они и есть. Ты готова?  
Ариадна кивнула, быстро и уверенно. Она до крови закусила изнанку щеки.  
— Мы не сможем передвигаться здесь, не попадая в перестрелку.  
— Да, но только это место объект знает как точку сбора, — ответил Имс, вскидывая пистолет. — Кажется, я вижу там Кобба. Давай-ка покончим с этим по-быстрому. Первый, кто умрет, остается наверху наблюдать за остальными, поняла?  
— Поняла.  
Первый ее выстрел угодил проекции ровно между глаз. Ариадна так удивилась, что сама чуть было не попала под пулю. Имс утянул ее на землю и они, периодически отстреливаясь от проекций, поползли к салуну.  
Избежав пять смертельных пуль и получив семь кровоточащих ран, они добрались до входа. Кобб был уже внутри, палил из разбитого окна по приближающимся теням.  
— Мистер Найар? — позвала Ариадна. — Мистер Н…  
Выстрел оглушил. Слишком громкий, чтобы стреляли с улицы, и явно не принадлежащий Коббу или Имсу.  
Из другого угла зала, поверх дула винтовки, на Ариадну смотрели безумные глаза. Она не почувствовала, как врезалась в стену, — она просто выпустила пистолет из своих онемевших пальцев и начала оседать на пол, глядя на дыру в своей груди.  
— Я не могу пошевелиться! — прохрипела она, или, по крайней мере, попыталась.  
Имс поднял пистолет и, не колеблясь, выстрелил ей в голову.

***

Они обыскивали это место уже несколько часов и ничего не находили, только запертые двери и пустые комнаты.  
Пока они не набрели на комнату, слабо освещенную зеленым светом от эвакуационного знака и почти лишенную мебели. В ней находились двое мужчин, и только у одного из них было оружие.  
Купер приставила палец к губам, призывая двигаться как можно тише, затем знаком приказала Барнсу обойти с другой стороны. Несколько секунд спустя неизвестный оказался под прицелом трех пистолетов, смотрящих ему прямо в грудь.  
— Блядь, — прорычал тот. Окинув их взглядом, он медленно положил оружие на землю. Борода делала его похожим на рассерженного медвежонка.  
Эрнандез убрала пистолет в кобуру и, достав наручники, с отработанной легкостью сковала мужчине руки за спиной. Затем повернулась к человеку, который свернулся калачиком в углу на полу. Его глаза были красными, он вздрагивал и выглядел так, словно увидел призрака. С пулеметом.  
— Мальчик, как тебя зовут?  
— Анас, — прошептал мальчик, которому было лет двадцать пять, не меньше. — Вы из полиции?  
— ФБР, — успокоила его Эрнандез, сверкнув значком. — Мы здесь, чтобы арестовать этого человека и его сообщников. — Она ухватила преступника за плечо, заставляя встать. — Ты ви…  
И тут раздался выстрел.

***

Имс быстро потерял счет убитым проекциям. Пока что и он, и Кобб оставались живыми. И пока Найар ничего не делал, только пялился на красные пятна, оставшиеся на месте, откуда давным-давно исчезло тело Ариадны, и воинственно водил винтовкой, если ему уделяли слишком пристальное внимание.  
Наконец их рутину прервало рыдание.  
— Мне жаль, мне очень жаль!  
Кобб вздрогнул, но не оторвал взгляда от приближающихся проекций. Имс недовольно зыркнул на его затылок. _Похоже, это на мне. Ублюдок._  
— Полегче, мистер Найар, — прошептал Имс, поднимая руки и стараясь не смотреть на оставшуюся после Ариадны кровь. И почему та не исчезла вместе с телом?  
Он шагнул вперед к бару. Найар чуть опустил винтовку — достаточно, чтобы Кобб снова принялся практиковаться в меткости, стреляя по проекциям, но Имс все равно не рисковал искушать судьбу и старался не делать резких движений.  
— Как ваша голова?  
Найар быстро моргнул и облизал запекшиеся губы. — М-моя голова?  
— Мигрень? — спросил Имс, кладя свое оружие на ближайший стол. — Голоса? Внезапное желание насиловать восьмилетних мальчиков?  
— Конечно же нет!  
Имс бросил взгляд на Кобба, который продолжал неотрывно следить за улицей, затем повернулся к Найару и широко улыбнулся:  
— Вы не представляете, как я рад это слышать.

***

— Черт!  
После выстрела Эрнандез и арестованный упали на пол. На полу начала образовываться лужица из крови, вытекавшей из раны где-то в районе плеча преступника.  
Купер громко выругалась. Барнс, стоявший в дверном проходе напротив, целился в кого-то за ее спиной. Ей не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы почувствовать, как теплый металл прижимается к ее голове.  
— Мне правда очень не хочется тебя убивать, — прошипел в ее ухо знакомый женский голос. — Бюро расстраивается, когда теряет своих агентов. Давай так: ты останешься здесь, со мной, пока я не буду уверена, что твои друзья покинули здание. То же касается оружия. Потом я тебя отпущу.  
Купер едва могла расслышать слова — ее сердце билось как отбойный молоток.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что мы бросим гражданских вам на растерзание? — Дуло пистолета обжигало затылок. Купер сглотнула, пытаясь избавиться от застрявшего комка в горле.  
Женщина усмехнулась.  
— К тому моменту мы будем далеко. Кроме того, у вас есть другие подозреваемые. Наш главарь, в конце концов. И я не удивлюсь, если его цель все еще жива, а Дэйв протянет без медицинской помощи час или два. Кстати, скорая в ближайшее время не приедет, я об этом позаботилась. — Снова усмешка. — Смиритесь, вы все равно в проигрыше, за исключением одного нюанса.  
Кто-то взвел курок. И это была не Эрнандез и не Барнс.  
— Я бы не был так уверен.  
Теперь чертыхнулась стоящая позади женщина. Давление исчезло с затылка, и Купер осмелилась слегка оглянуться. Достаточно, чтобы заметить появившегося в коридоре Артура. Его модные шмотки выглядели уже не так шикарно, рубашка была перепачкана кровью, а одну из рук стягивал ремень. А еще он держал пистолет, который был нацелен на угрожавшую ей женщину.  
— Где ваша сестра, мисс Кейба? — Артур смотрел только на «мисс Кейба», и Купер сильнее сжала рукоятку своего пистолета, но не стала поднимать, так и целясь в пол. — И, пожалуйста, положите пистолет на землю.  
— Как будто ты не знаешь, — выплюнула мисс Кейба в ответ, затем присела и вытянула руки вперед, держа пистолет вверх ногами. У самого пола она снова перехватила пистолет и бросилась к Артуру, пытаясь сбить его с ног.  
Артур ударил ее рукояткой по голове.  
Купер, Анас и Барнс могли только наблюдать за тем, как мисс Кейба, застонав, свалилась бесформенной грудой на пол. Эрнандез же была слишком занята, зажимая пострадавшему Дэйву рану.  
Артур пнул пистолет мисс Кейба в сторону комнаты. Тот заскользил по полу и остановился, ударившись о левую ногу Купер. Артур поставил свой пистолет на предохранитель.  
— На вашем месте я бы надел на нее наручники.  
После секундной задержки, Купер сделала, о чем просили, — сковала мисс Кейба руки за спиной, с меньшим изяществом, но не менее эффективно, чем Эрнандез.  
Артур не двинулся с места. Вместо этого он подождал, пока Купер не разберется с мисс Кейбой, а затем произнес:  
— Мистер Кобб сейчас пытается привести рассудок мистера Найара в порядок. Другой член команды пытается найти лекарство, чтобы ему помочь. И уверяю вас, работники дрим-центра не совершили ничего противозаконного.  
— Кроме участия в перестрелке! — воскликнул Барнс, его щеки, подбородок и лоб были томатно-красными от злости.  
— Самооборона, — спокойно сказал Артур. — У меня есть лицензия на ношение оружия и очень хорошие адвокаты. Вы действительно хотите с этим связываться? — Пока никто не успел открыть рот, он продолжил: — Здесь была группа психологов, вызванных мистером Коббом. Они были атакованы врагами пациента, которые ранее против воли накачали его наркотиками и теперь пытались замести следы. К счастью, появилось ФБР и всех спасло.  
— Что ты…  
— Это, — перебил Артур тихим спокойным голосом, — официальная версия. Или вы хотите, чтобы ваше незаконное преследование мистера Кобба стало достоянием общественности? Я очень сомневаюсь, что у вас были санкции на прослушку рабочего телефона невиновного человека в течение девяти месяцев, вне зависимости от ваших связей в полиции.  
Краснота Барнса тут же сменилась бледностью.  
— Откуда ты?..  
Нечто, похожее на улыбку, застыло на губах Артура.  
— У меня свои источники. Оставайтесь здесь и ждите скорую, она должна приехать вместе с полицией. А у меня еще есть дела.  
В молчании они наблюдали за его уходом, даже Барнс ругался только про себя, пока шаги Артура не затихли.

***

Вбежав в комнату, Трави зашарила рукой, ища выключатель, — безуспешно. Однако в темноте она смогла различить три неподвижных тела, лежащих на откидных кроватях. Стиснув зубы, она сжала пистолет обеими руками, целясь в человека в центре.  
В этот момент дверь за ней закрылась с тихим хлопком.  
— Брось пистолет!  
Трави вздрогнула и медленно развернулась. Это была девчонка, в одной руке она держала пистолет, другой касалась двери.  
— Я сказала — брось пистолет!  
— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я раскидывалась им направо налево? — вкрадчиво спросила Трави, заставив губы растянуться в улыбке, которая не достигла ее глаз. — Может, у комнаты мягкие стены, но рикошет...  
— Лучше сделай то, что она говорит.  
В комнате не было другого освещения, кроме тусклой полоски под дверью, пробивающейся из коридора, потому она не могла разглядеть оружия. Тем не менее, в руке уже не спящего Кобба было именно оно.  
— Лучше сделай то, что _он_ говорит, — пробурчал еще один голос со стороны левой кровати. — Ему только что оторвали голову. И он немного нервный, ты же понимаешь, о чем я?  
Что-то уткнулось между ее лопаток. Трави даже не услышала, как подошла девчонка.  
— Брось. Пистолет!  
И она бросила.

***

— Думаешь, это сработает?  
Юсуф наградил Имса таким взглядом, будто тот спросил, умеет ли он считать до десяти.  
— Если бы не думал, стал бы я пытаться?  
— Ты же безумный ученый, — поддел Имс, аккуратно вытягиваясь на откидной койке.  
Юсуф пробормотал что-то похожее на: «Радуйся, что это так, иначе я бы не привез с собой весь свой арсенал», — и повернулся к все еще спящему Найару.  
Ариадна и Кобб застыли у кровати Найара, пристально глядя на шприц в руке Юсуфа, точнее, на жидкость в нем.  
Артур, прежде стоявший на страже, тоже присоединился к ним, когда Юсуф аккуратно ввел иглу под кожу Найара. Все задержали дыхание.  
Через полминуты Найар с криком распахнул глаза.  
— _Чудно_ , — отозвался Имс. — Теперь все, что нам нужно, это убраться отсюда, пока не приехала полиция.

***

— Да. Да, я им обязательно передам. Ага. Да. Прощай, Дом.  
— Самолет Ариадны только что взлетел.  
Артур оторвал взгляд от телефона с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
— Хорошо. Дом только что сказал, что ФБР, похоже, не собирается выдвигать против нас никаких обвинений, а сестры Кейба ждут судебного разбирательства. Кобб, его коллеги и Юсуф будут свидетельствовать против них. К счастью, упоминания о нас исключили из всех отчетов.  
— Ты и Дом все еще разговариваете?  
Захлопнув свой телефон, Артур пожал плечами.  
— На удивление да. И, хочу заметить, твоей заслуги в этом нет. Он убежден, что все это будет иметь чудовищные последствия, и следующие шесть месяцев нам лучше держаться от него и от Штатов подальше.  
Лицо Имса рассекла улыбка с легким намеком на самодовольство.  
— Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается!  
Артур закатил глаза, но, тем не менее, последовал за ним прочь от выхода на посадку.  
— Итак, куда ты направляешься теперь? — спросил Имс, когда они миновали третий магазин дьюти-фри.  
— _Мы_ направляемся во Францию. Ты задолжал мне отпуск.  
В этот раз улыбка Имса была скорее радостной, чем самодовольной.  
— Да, правда?  
Артур вздохнул.  
— Просто купи нам билеты.


	6. Эпилог

— Привет! Как прошла поездка?  
— О, привет, Мари! Не думала, что ты тут. Как кошка? Еще не умерла голодной смертью?  
— Пока что нет. Пицца?  
— Нет, спасибо. У тебя ноутбук с собой?  
— Еще спрашиваешь?  
— Хорошо. У меня есть очень интересные данные, можем что-нибудь склепать.

***

— Когда я смогу поехать домой?  
— Когда все закончится. Возникнут подозрения, если ты покинешь город до того, как Найар полностью придет в себя. И они будут проверять все твои посылки во Францию с особой тщательностью, уж поверь мне.  
— Хах!  
— Папа! Пап, смотри, что мне дала Робин! Это робот!  
— Давай посмотрим.  
— У него есть лазер и куча всего!  
— Очень впечатляет! Почему бы тебе не показать дяде Юсуфу, как это все работает, пока я готовлю ужин?  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял намек. Пойдем, Джеймс, твой отец хочет, чтобы его оставили наедине с блинчиками.

***

— Подвинься.  
— Мне самому едва хватает места.  
— Я так люблю, когда ты со мной нежничаешь, Артур. Из нас двоих я больше нуждаюсь в пространстве. Это чистая физика.  
— Ты мог обеспечить нас большей комнатой.  
— С двумя кроватями? Это вряд ли.  
— Я думал только о кровати побольше.  
— А, но тогда у меня пропадут оправдания, и я не смогу сделать так!  
— Засранец.  
— Нравится, значит?  
— Если ты хочешь узнать…  
— …  
— Разве я просил тебя остановиться? 


End file.
